Like father, like daughter
by ilse23
Summary: A sequeal to Box of the past, set about 5 years later *Will update on Saturdays*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A sequeal to Box of the past. Set about 5 years later. Hope you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCISLA or the characters. I just own Marisa.**

* * *

It had been 5 years since Callen had found out about his daughter. Marisa had been working with NCIS for 5 years now and Callen was impressed how good of an agent she had become. They had grown very close and occasionally Marisa had saved his ass when they were out in the field and vice versa. Callen noticed he had changed since he had found out he had a daughter. He liked being a father to her. Callen was glad that her adoptive parents gave him the chance to get to know his daughter. At work he couldn't help but feel protective of Marisa, which led to some confrontations between Marisa and Callen. But most of the time they made a good team. Marisa was every bit the same agent as Callen was, which Sam hated sometimes. Usually Marisa went along with them so Sam had to back up two agents every now and then. But Sam was happy that Callen had some family. He saw how much it had changed Callen. Callen mas more open and he'd opened up to Marisa about certain things, which had been good for Callen.

"Morning," Marisa said as she walked into the bullpen.

"Morning," Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks replied.

Just as she sat down behind her desk Eric whistled them up.

"What have we got?" Callen asked as they walked into OPS.

"PO James Winston was found death by the side of the road in his car this morning. MP's found a pack of cocaine in his car. ME ran a tox screen and he tested positive for cocaine," Eric told them as he put pictures of the crime scene up on the screen.

Marisa looked at the screen as Eric and Nell continued to inform them. Callen caught her staring at the screen.

"Marisa? Everything okay? Something you wanna share?"

"There's something familiar about this."

"About the guy or the crime scene?"

"The crime scene. It's like I saw this crime scene before."

"You predicted his death?" Deeks spoke, causing everyone to give him a weird look.

"No, I'm not a psychic. It's like it's a repeat of a crime scene I saw in the past."

Marisa continued to look at the screen. The others looked puzzled at her. How much crime scenes could she have seen before she came to NCIS?

Suddenly it hit her. "I know where I recognize this from. It's from a case I worked on when I was on my internship with the DEA."

"Do you know who did it?" Callen asked.

"Yes, it was a drug cartel we were tracking. They operated around the US border with also contacts in Mexico."

"Which drug where they dealing in?" Sam wanted to know.

"Cocaine," Marisa stated.

"You think it's the same cartel?" Callen asked.

"Yes, if not there's a really good copycat out there. The staging in exactly the same."

"We have to get a look at those DEA files."

"I can make a call. I think the people that I worked with are still there."

"Great, you do that. Sam and I will check out the crime scene. Kensi, Deeks, you go talk to his next of kin."

Everyone left. Marisa went downstairs to her desk and looked the number up for her mentor at the DEA.

"DEA office Los Angeles, how can I help you?" the receptionist said.

"Hello, my name is Marisa Mathews with NCIS, I would like to speak to Robert Smith."

"One moment please,"

"Robert Smith speaking."

"Hey Robert, it's Marisa Mathews."

"Hello Marisa, how are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Good too. I heard you're with NCIS now."

"Yes that is correct. Listen I'm calling about a case of ours. I believe it's connected to the drug cartel case we were working on when I was there, the one on the border of US/Mexico."

"Really? You think it's the same case?"

"Yes, the crime scene looks just the same as the one we saw then, except this time they killed a Marine."

"That's awful. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. Can you send us the files you have on that case?"

"Sure, I'll send it to your techs."

"Great, thanks."

"If there's anything else we can do just let me know okay."

"I will. Thanks for your help." Marisa hung up the phone and went upstairs. "They're gonna send you the files they have on the case."

"Great." Eric started looking at his computer. "I got them."

"Bring them up Eric."

Marisa watched the screen as the pictures came on the screen. She studied the pictures and looked for any anomalies in both crime scene. She found a set of tire tracks on the current crime scene.

"Eric, zoom in on here please." Eric zoomed in and they saw the tire tracks clearer. "Can you run them, see what car this is from?"

"Sure," Eric replied and turned around and started working on his computer.

"Looks like they're from a dodge."

"You're right," Eric said astonished. "A dodge 1970 charger to be exact."

"Good eye," Sam spoke as he and Callen walked in.

"You think these belong to our killer?" Callen wondered.

"It's quite possible. When we were tracking them with the DEA they always drove American muscle cars."

"Okay, you found anything else in the files?"

"Nothing new. But an old contact from the DEA said that they were still active and that they were looking for a new driver. My guess is to replace Winston."

"You think he was running with them?" Sam wondered.

"It's possible. I called his commanding officer and they said that they weren't busy with any missions near the Mexican border."

"How can a Marine get involved with a drug cartel like this?" Callen thought out loud.

"Money perhaps," Marisa interjected. "What did you guys find at the crime scene?"

"Apart from those tire tracks nothing."

"What about this looking for a new driver?" Sam asked.

"The contact said that they would be holding a race and the winner could join the team."

"That could be a good opportunity for us to get someone inside," Callen spoke.

"Now all we need is a driver," Sam added.

"We already have one," Hetty voice came across the room causing the agents to turn around.

"Who did you have in mind Hetty?" Callen asked.

Hetty looked in the direction of Marisa. Callen and Sam followed her gaze.

"No, no, you can't be serious," Callen spoke when he realized Hetty wanted to send Marisa.

"Marisa is the best driver we have Mr. Callen."

"No, it's too dangerous."

"I can handle it," Marisa said.

"You're not going in without back-up."

"I'll be fine. I'm a fully qualified agent."

"It's too risky."

"Why do you always to this?! Why can't you trust me?!" Marisa yelled and she stormed out of OPS leaving the others behind with a shocked look.

Callen sighed and went to look for Marisa. He found her at the gun range, emptying magazine after magazine at the targets. Callen watched outside until she was done shooting and opened the door. Marisa looked over her shoulder and saw that it was Callen.

"What do you want?"

Callen hated this, he hated fighting with his daughter. He knew she's a good agent, but he couldn't help but feel extra protective of her.

"It's not that I don't trust you, cus I do."

"Then what?" Marisa voiced angrily as she turned around. "Why do you always do this when Hetty wants to send me undercover?"

"I don't know….. It's just… I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my daughter."

"I know that and I appreciate that. But I'm a fully qualified agent. I can look after myself in the field."

"I know, but…."

"But what?"

"I don't wanna lose you," Callen replied, his voice full with emotion.

"You're not gonna lose me, dad."

"You don't know that."

"You're right I don't, so how do you think I feel when you go undercover without back-up. I'm scared to lose you too."

"I never really thought about it that way."

"I get that you worry about me but I can look after myself. Besides you'll be close by in case something happens."

"Yes that's true."

"So don't worry and let me do my job."

"I will worry but I will let you do your job."

"Thanks dad," Marisa replied with a hug. "I love you dad."

"I love you too. Just be careful out there."

"I will. I promise."

Together they walked back to OPS. Deeks and Kensi had returned as well.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked.

"Yes all is good."

"Alright. Eric, please backstop Ms. Mathews so she can undercover. Now all we need is a car."

"I think I have the perfect car for this," Marisa answered.

"Really?" Sam was intrigued.

"Yes, I'll be right back."

20 minutes later Marisa pulled up into the parking lot of OSP. Callen and Sam were waiting for her there and saw her pulling up in and 1970 Dodge Charger. The car was maybe old but it still looked as good as new. There were racing seats in the car and a tank of nitro-gas.

"Where did you get this?" Sam asked astonished.

"Gift from my uncle for my 18th birthday."

"Nice." Sam looked at the car. "Can I?"

"Sure."

Sam popped the hood open and was surprised by what was under the hood.

"Wow, that's a hemi."

"Yep it is."

"Nice car. You should fit right in with this car."

They went over some details and Marisa got an earpiece and a button cam. The car was also fitted with GPS tracking system. Marisa went over some last minute checks together with Sam on her car before she left.

"Be careful," Callen spoke before she got in her car.

"I will dad don't worry."

40 minutes later she was at the starting line of the race. There were 5 of them. All of them got a GPS with a route they had to follow. First one there was joining the team. All the cars where American muscle cars. Marisa was the only girl competing.

"You sure you wanna do this sweetheart," the driver next to Marisa said. "This is big boy stuff."

Marisa just shot him a look. His car was nothing compared to her car. A little later the sign was given for the start. Marisa pulled up really fast leaving the guy next to her behind.

"See you at the finish line," Marisa spoke to herself.

"Wow, she's fast," the other guy said.

The streets weren't closed so they had to maneuver themselves between the moving cars. Marisa was neck-a-neck with another car, competing for the 2nd spot. They were bumping against each other, trying to make the other crash. As the other car came her way Marisa stepped on the break, causing him to swirl and she hit his back side which send him spinning and he crashed against a street light.

"Just one more left."

Marisa drove as fast as she could through the streets, swirling perfectly around the cars and making drifting turns. There was just 5 mile left and she was almost at the front car. She was very close when he blocked her path, causing Marisa off the road and onto a side road.

"See you sweetheart, this is mine," he spoke.

Marisa kept driving on the road. She wasn't beaten yet. 2 miles further the street came to an end, but there was a little bit of a ramp so Marisa gassed it and jumped off. She landed just in front of the other car.

"What the hell?" the other driver said astonished.

Marisa drove a fast as she could to the finish line keeping an eye on the car behind her. Marisa managed to stay in front of him and she finished first. At the end they were waiting for her.

"Nice job," Clavo Ramirez said. "Welcome to the team Mia."

"Thanks."

"What the hell was that?" the other driver yelled as he pulled up.

"You never saw anyone make a jump before. And they didn't say that was against the rules. Tough luck for you my friend."

"This was my spot you hear me, my spot!"

"Get lost! Now!" Ramirez said. "Keep the GPS. Whenever it starts beeping we have a job for you."

"Got it."

"Follow me and we'll meet the rest of the crew."

Marisa followed him to house where she met the rest of the team. They were all man and they were big, they all looked like military men.

"Guys, meet Mia, she's our new driver."

Marisa greeted everyone.

"I've never seen you at the navy yard," one of the guys said.

"I'm new. Just started last week," Mia improvised, she had no idea that they were Navy men.

"Which team are you with?"

"SEAL team 3."

"Nice. Nice meeting you. You should fit right in here."

"Thanks. Excuse me, but I have to use the restroom. Which way are they?" Then man pointed down the hall. "Thanks."

Marisa quickly went to the restroom and pulled out her phone to send Eric a text that he had to change her backstopping.

"Marisa said that they are all Navy men in the team. She send over the names of the others," Eric informed Hetty.

"Her cover is thorough enough?"

"I just updated her backstopping, she's good."

"Okay. See what you can find on those others."

Eric nodded and walked back up to OPS.

…

The next morning Marisa's GPS starting beeping. Marisa got into her car and followed the route on the GPS. OPS was tracking her.

"Where is she going?" Nell wondered as they were following on the computer.

"She's going towards the border," Eric stated.

Marisa followed the GPS and she noticed she was getting really close to the Mexican border. Just for the Mexican border she stopped at a house. She got out and walked to the front door and knocked.

A little later a Mexican looking man opened the door.

"Yeah."

"I'm here for Ramirez's package."

The man went outside and returned with Ramirez's package and he closed the door.

"Friendly guy," Marisa said sarcastically as she walked back to the car.

Her GPS gave a new address. Marisa picked up 2 more packages before the GPS send her back to the house where she'd met the other drivers.

"You got my packages?" Ramirez said as Marisa walked in.

"Yes, all three of them," Marisa replied as she put the packages on the table.

"Well done. Be here tomorrow at 5am for your next job."

"Alright. I'll be here."

Marisa went back to her undercover house in San Diego. The rest of the agents were at the NCIS office in San Diego. She swept her place to make sure there weren't any bugs before she sent a text to the other agents, telling them what the plan was.

The next morning Marisa was at the house at 5am. Ramirez told them what the plan was. They were sneaking across the border into Mexico to deliver the drugs. Every car had 10 packs of cocaine in the trunk.

"Follow me and stay in formation," Ramirez said before they drove off.

Together they drove to the Mexican border. They moved fast so they wouldn't be picked up by the sensors. They drove through a tunnel into Mexico. They made it into Mexico without a hitch. They drove about 10 more miles until they stopped at a luxurious house. Marisa was wearing her button cam and her earpiece so the others listened and watched.

Marisa and the others were led to a terrace were a fat man with a cigar was waiting for them.

"Thank you Ramirez for the packages. Who's the girl?" Santoro spoke.

"She's our new driver. We had to replace Winston."

"Ah yes Winston. Is she any good?"

"She's really good plus she's a Navy SEAL too."

"That's good."

Marisa wondered why they were all SEAL's. Maybe they were planning something against the Navy.

"What about the other package?" Santoro asked.

"It's being taken care of. We're scheduled to deliver it tomorrow."

"Good. Let me know when it's done."

"Will do."

"Now send the others away. We've got business to discuss."

Marisa and the others were shown to a different room. Marisa had managed to plant a bug so they could listen in on the conversation.

The agents sat in front of the screen and listened to the conversation between Santoro and Ramirez.

"Do the drivers know what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"Nope, I've not told them."

"Good. Tell them tomorrow. But only the minimum details, we don't want another situation like with Winston. Now that new girl is she to be trusted?"

"Mia? Yes. She's a Navy SEAL and she hasn't got clean service record. She's gone off the grid a couple of times. Spend about 6 months in total in the brig."

"Good. Does she check out?"

"Yes, she checks out."

"Good. They won't know what hits them tomorrow."

"No they won't."

"What's gonna happen tomorrow?" Kensi asked after hearing that.

"I don't know," Callen answered. "Something big. Maybe something that has to do with them being Navy guys."

"I'll inform the base here in San Diego so they can put some extra guards on duty," Sam spoke.

Marisa and the others stayed in Mexico for the night. When everyone was asleep Marisa went out to look for any information about tomorrow's assignment. She quietly walked downstairs and started looking for Santoro's office. After checking several rooms she came across a door which was closed. She pulled out her lock-pick and picked the lock. This room was Santoro's office. Quietly she closed the door and started looking around the room. There was a computer in the room. She tried to log on but she didn't have the password. She put the mirroring app in the computer, so knew Eric was at work. They had discussed this.

"Eric, I'm in. Can you get in?"

"Yes, I got it."

Marisa looked further through the room as Eric worked on the computer. She found a couple of documents and maps. She took some pictures of it with her phone and sent them to OPS.

"Are you in Eric?"

"Almost, he has very good security on his computer."

Marisa waited for Eric to get in the computer. Suddenly she heard footsteps getting close to the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eric, you almost done? Someone's coming."

"Okay I'm in and copying the drive now."

"Hurry up."

Marisa heard the footsteps getting really close. Just as she heard the footsteps stopping in front of the room Eric was done. Quickly she pulled out the flash drive and shut down the computer. Quickly Marisa looked for a place to hide. She saw a side door. It was open. Marisa quickly hid in the closet. Just as she had closed the door she heard someone come in. She recognized the voice. It was Santoro. He wasn't alone. There was someone else with him. That voice Marisa didn't recognize.

"Marisa, you okay?" Eric's voice came through the com but there was no response. "Marisa, everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Marisa whispered.

Marisa held her com against the lock so Eric could maybe hear something. She heard what they were talking about. About 30 minutes later she heard footsteps again. She heard the door open and close and the lock turning again. Marisa listened for a little while to be sure no one was in the room. When she didn't hear anything she carefully opened the door. No one was in the room anymore. She quietly walked to the door and listened for any noise outside. When she didn't hear anything she unlocked the door. She peeked her head out. When she saw the coast was clear she got out of the room and used her lock pick to lock the door again. Quickly she sneaked back to her bed. When she turned around the corner she stumbled upon one of the guards.

"What are you doing up Mia?" The guard asked.

"I was just looking for the kitchen. I wanted to grab something to drink."

"The kitchen is that way." The guard pointed. "And then second door on your right."

"Thanks."

Quickly Marisa walked off without looking back. She hoped that he didn't suspect anything.

….

The next morning Marisa was up bright and early for the new assignment.

"Follow the route on your GPS, you'll get further instructions when you've reached your destination," Ramirez spoke.

"Where are we going?" Marisa asked.

"You'll find out when you get there. Not get moving."

Everyone walked to their car, plugged in the GPS and drove off.

"Keep an eye on Mia," Santoro told Ramirez.

"Will do."

The others were tracking Marisa and followed the group at a safe distance. They were going back into the US.

"Where the hell are they going?" Deeks thought out loud.

"I have no idea," Sam replied.

"Marisa, do you have any idea where you're going?" Callen asked through the com.

"No not a clue."

They drove for an hour until they reach the naval base in Coronado.

"What are they doing here at the naval base?" Callen questioned as he parked the car in front on compound.

"I have no idea. At least now we know why they needed Navy personnel. So they could get onto the base," Sam stated.

"Yeah but to do what?" Deeks spoke.

"I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about this," Callen said.

After about 10 minutes Callen drove onto the navy base as well. The cars had all gone into a different direction. They heard Marisa getting a phone call.

"Well done Marisa. A van will be by shortly to pick you up," Ramirez's voice was heard and he hung up.

While she was waiting Marisa opened the trunk to see what was in.

"Guys, we've got a problem here."

"What's up?"

"I've got a bomb in my trunk."

"A bomb?!"

"Yes a bomb, and it has 25 minutes left on the clock."

"So, they plan to blow up the navy base," Deeks stated.

"Yeah, if Marisa has one the others cars will probably have on too," Sam added.

"Probably," Callen said. "Marisa, we're coming your way."

"I'll contact the MP's, so they can get the bomb squad out here," Sam spoke.

5 minutes later Callen pulled next top Marisa's car. Sam went to look if he could defuse the bomb. Marisa stood guard to see if the van was coming.

"They're coming," Marisa said after about 5 minutes.

"I'm almost done," Sam replied. "Got it."

The others quickly hid away and grabbed their guns. The van pulled up and at the moment Marisa wanted to get in the others came out of hiding.

"Federal agents! Turn off the engine!" Callen yelled as they raised their guns.

The driver turned off the engine.

"Hands where we can see them!" Sam added.

All of them including Marisa put their hands up.

"Out of the van!" Callen spoke.

All of them got out of the van. Callen and Sam kept their guns on them while Deeks and Kensi cuffed them all.

"Where are the other drivers?" Callen asked the driver of the van. "Where's Ramirez?"

The driver kept quiet.

"Get in!"

Kensi and Deeks pushed all of them inside the van. Sam got in the back with them while Callen got in the car. Luckily there was a GPS in the car which had the pickup locations of the other drivers. Kensi and Deeks followed in their van. They picked up the other drivers as well and threw them in the back too. They gave all the locations of the cars to the MP's. The bombs were disabled just in time.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the drivers asked.

"NCIS," Sam answered.

"NCIS? How did NCIS get involved?"

"Maybe when you guys killed Winston."

"What?! We didn't kill Winston, we would never to that. It was Ramirez."

"Where's Ramirez?"

"I was supposed to drive them back to him," the driver of the van said.

"Then take us to him."

The driver sat behind the wheel as Callen moved to the back. Callen kept his gun on him.

20 minutes later they were at Ramirez's address.

"Out all of you," Sam ordered.

The agents held the guns at them as they marched them inside.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Ramirez said angrily as he saw his drivers walk in with cuffs and guns on them.

"Federal agents! Hands where we can see them Ramirez!" Callen yelled.

Ramirez motioned to put his hands up but instead he grabbed his gun and fired at the agents. They managed to duck away just in time. Marisa had managed to get out of her cuffs and grabbed her gun as well and started shooting at Ramirez and his bodyguards. Kensi and Deeks made sure the drivers were out of the line of fire. Callen and Sam were shooting at Ramirez and they hadn't noticed that someone had come out from behind the wall left of them. Marisa saw it and she quickly turned her gun at him and shot him. The bullet just went by Callen and Sam. Callen saw the man fall and looked at Marisa.

"Thanks," Callen mouthed.

A little later Santoro and his bodyguards came too. There was a lot of gunfire. Marisa saw Santoro making a run for it. Marisa went after him.

"Freeze Santoro!" Marisa yelled and she aimed her gun at him.

Santoro stopped and turned around. "Mia? What are you doing?"

"The name's Marisa and I'm a federal agent."

"What?"

"Federal agent! Get down on your knees."

"I know we shouldn't have trusted you," Santoro replied as he went down on his knees."

"Too late."

"Maybe not."

Marisa held her gun on Santoro. Then she heard a gun fire just behind her. She turned around to see where it was coming from. She was too late to get out of the way and the bullet hit her in the stomach. She managed to fire a shot at him before she fell on the ground. Her bullet hit the guy in the head. Santoro got up and grabbed his gun and wanted to finish the job with Marisa.

"I can't believe that I trusted you."

"Too bad for you. But your plan is not gonna work, all bombs are defused," Marisa replied as she was bleeding out.

"You're gonna pay for that."

Santoro was about to shoot Marisa when there was a gun shot and Santoro was hit in his arm. He dropped the gun onto the floor and grabbed his arm. Marisa looked up and saw Callen standing there. Callen quickly made his way over to Santoro and cleared him of him gun and tied him up. Then he went over to Marisa.

"Eric, we need and ambulance. Marisa's been hit."

"On it's way Callen."

"Thanks dad," Marisa whispered.

"You're welcome. Just rest, help is on the way," Callen replied as he applied pressure on her wound.

"G," Sam voice sounded across the room.

"Over here Sam."

Sam walked over to Callen and saw Marisa down on the ground and Callen's hand full of blood.

"She'll be okay?"

"She was shot in the abdomen. Ambulance is already on it's way."

"Alright. Come on Santoro."

Sam pulled him onto his feet and dragged him to the van.

Callen held Marisa in his arms. He saw Marisa's eyes closing.

"Come one Marisa stay with me, ambulance is almost here."

"Dad," Marisa whispered.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. You're gonna be alright. Don't worry. I'm gonna stay here with you."

Marisa's eyes slowly closed as the ambulance pulled up. Callen went out of the way so they could work on Marisa. They stabilized her and loaded her in the ambulance.

"Can I ride with you?" Callen asked.

"Sorry sir, only family is allowed," the paramedic said.

"I'm her father."

"Oh alright then."

Callen got in the ambulance and they drove to the naval hospital. The others wrapped up at the crime scene. All of the bodyguards were dead. Ramirez, Santoro and the other drivers were taken into custody and brought to the navy base in Coronado.

When they arrived at the hospital Marisa was being wheeled off into the OR. Callen went to the restroom to wash the blood of his hands. When he came back Sam, Deeks and Kensi were in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Kensi asked.

"She's in surgery right now. The bullet is still in there so they have to get it out. She had lost some blood."

"She'll be alright G," Sam spoke.

"I hope so."

"She'll be fine. She's strong. Just like you."

"I hope you're right Sam. I can't lose her.

"You won't lose her G."

After about an hour and a half Marisa was out of surgery.

"Family of Marisa Mathews," the doctor spoke as he walked in to the waiting room. As soon as Callen heard that he stood up, followed by the others.

"How is she doctor?" Callen asked.

"She has lost some blood but we were able to remove the bullet and luckily it didn't hit any vital organs so we managed to patch her up."

Callen let out a relieved sigh. "Can we see her?"

"Sure, but one at the time for now. She's in the ICU." Callen followed the doctor to the ICU. "She still unconscious for now but she should wake up soon."

"Thank you doctor."

Callen walked in and sat down on the chair next to Marisa's bed and grabbed her hand.

"Please wake up soon Marisa. You're gonna be fine. You can pull through this."

A little later Hetty stood in front of the door.

"How is she Mr. Callen?"

Callen looked up as he heard Hetty's voice. "She's okay. The doctor says she's gonna be fine."

"That's good to hear."

"What about Santoro? Is he speaking?"

"Mr. Hanna and Ms. Blye are interrogating him now."

"Okay good. And what about the other drivers?"

"We handed them over to the MP's. They will deal with them. Most likely they'll get a dishonorable discharge."

"I hope they put them in the brig for a few months first. I can't believe they would betray their country like this."

"They were probably in it for the money. But that doesn't justify their actions."

"No it doesn't."

"Stay here as long as you want Mr. Callen, Ms. Mathews needs you right now."

"Thank you Hetty."

Hetty gave him a smile and left. Callen sat there waiting until Marisa woke up.

About 2 hours later Marisa woke up. Callen noticed that she was awake.

"Hey Marisa, welcome back."

"What happened?" Marisa spoke in a weak voice.

"You were shot when we took Santoro down. You're at the naval hospital in Coronado."

"Did we get him?"

"Yes, him and Ramirez. Sam and Kensi are interrogating them now."

"Good." Marisa closed her eyes again.

"Just rest up. I'll be here."

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime sweetie."

"What about my car? It's still at the navy base.

"Sam picked it up and brought it to the NCIS office here in Coronado."

"Good."

Marisa drifted off to sleep again. Callen stepped out of the room and called Sam.

"Hey Sam, how's the interrogation going?"

"Ramirez confessed to everything. A group of Navy SEALS raided one of Santoro's compounds and killed everyone there including some family members so Santoro wanted revenged and used disgraced SEALS to do so."

"Sick bastard."

"Well he's going away for a long time. Anyway how's Marisa?"

"She just woke up. Still a bit weak but she should be okay."

"Okay good. Kensi, Deeks and I are heading back to LA. I'm guessing you're staying here."

"Yes. I'll be back when Marisa gets discharged or moved to LA."

"Alright. Take care."

"Will do. See ya later."

"See ya," Sam replied and he hung up and Callen went back to Marisa.

2 days later Marisa was stable enough to be transported back to LA. Marisa was taken back to LA in a chopper while Callen drove her car back to LA. Callen brought the car to OSP. He went inside to see what was new.

"Hey guys," Callen spoke as he walked into the bullpen.

"Hey G, welcome back," Sam replied.

"How's Marisa?" Kensi wanted to know.

"She's stable. She's here in LA now. She still has to stay in the hospital for a while but she's doing better," Callen answered.

"Good to hear."

"Welcome back Mr. Callen. I take it Ms. Mathews is in LA now."

"Yes, she's in the hospital here now. She's doing very well."

"Good to hear. What are you doing here Mr. Callen?"

"I just came to see if we have something new."

"There's nothing new so I suggest you go home and get some rest."

"I'm fine Hetty."

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Go home get some rest and go see Marisa. That's an order Mr. Callen."

Callen realized it was of no use to fight her on this so he packed up his stuff and went home. He went to get a shower. He was really glad his daughter was doing so well. He couldn't handle losing her. He always worried about her when she was out in the field. Sam told him that was normal for a father to worry about his daughter.

After Callen got out of the shower he grabbed himself something to eat. After he had eaten he went back to the hospital to visit Marisa.

"Knock, knock," Callen spoke as he stood in front of the door.

Marisa looked from her bed to the doorway. "Hey dad, come on in."

"How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit weak but doing better. Doctor said I could probably go home next week."

"That's good."

"And then about 2 more weeks of resting at home. It sucks but it's still better then here in the hospital. They give me the creeps."

"Yeah I know how you feel. I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too. And thanks for staying with me."

"No problem. Someone has to make sure you stay in bed, right."

"Right. We're good with each other for that. You make sure I stay in bed and I make sure you stay in bed."

"Yep, we make a good team."

"Yes that we do."

"Well since you're feeling better how about a game of poker?" Callen spoke as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"You're on."

Callen and Marisa played a friendly game of Texas hold'em. Marisa had a pretty good hand. She was convinced she was gonna win. Callen had the same feeling.

"Alright show me what you got dad."

"Full house," Callen replied as he but his cards on the table. "Queens over nines."

"Good hand… But not good enough." Marisa put her cards on the table. "Kings over nines. I win."

"Well played."

They played some more games until it was tied at 3-3.

"Winning game," Marisa suggested.

"Fine. Deal me."

They were raising each other almost every turn until Marisa went all in. Callen went all in as well.

"Show me what you got Marisa."

"Straight to the Jack." Marisa put her cards on the table.

"I've got a straight too," Callen said as he put his cards on the table one by one. "To the Queen."

"Arghh no," Marisa spoke defeated. "Defeated by one signal card."

"That's too bad for you."

A little later Marisa parents dropped by. The 4 of them talked for a while until visiting hours were over.

…..

A week later Marisa was discharge from the hospital. Callen went to pick her up in her dodge charger.

"Hey Marisa," Callen spoke as he walked into her room.

"Hey dad."

"You're ready?"

"Yeah just packing up some things."

The doctor came by with her discharge papers and wanted to see her again in 2 weeks to see how she was doing. They got into the car and drove home.

"So how's everything at work?"

"Okay. Not really busy. Got a case last week which took us about 3 days to solve but that's it."

"Ah okay, so you're managing without me?"

"Yes, we're managing without you but we do miss you."

"That's good to hear."

20 minutes later they were at Marisa's place. Callen carried her bag inside.

"I picked up some groceries for you. You're fridge was pretty empty," Callen told her as they walked to the door.

"Thanks."

Callen stayed for dinner and made her a nice meal. After dinner Callen went home.

"You sure you're gonna be able by yourself?"

"Yes dad, I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Alright, if you need me I'm just a phone call away, even in the night."

"I know dad, thanks."

"Alright. I'll come by tomorrow after work."

"Sure that's fine."

….

Marisa was healing very well. After two weeks the doctor cleared her for work again.

"Good morning," Marisa uttered as she walked into the bullpen.

"Good morning Marisa, welcome back," Kensi replied.

"Thanks. It's good to be back. I missed you guys."

"We missed you too," Sam stated.

"Anything new I should know about?"

"No not really."

"Alright."

Marisa sat down behind her desk and started working on her paperwork. Because she was away for a while her stack was getting a little big. In the afternoon Marisa got a phone call from her mom.

"Hi mom," Marisa said as she answered.

"Marisa, you've gotta help me." Marisa heard she sounded scared.

"Mom, calm down, what's wrong?"

The others heard the conversation and looked Marisa's way, wondering what was going on.

"Someone's in the house and they got your father. I managed to hide but it's only a matter of time before the find me."

"Calm down mom, I'm on my way."

"No, they want you. I heard them asking where you are."

"I'll be fine mom. I'm a federal agent. I'm coming your way."

"Hurry, I don't know what they are doing to your father but it doesn't sound good."

"Stay there mom. I'm one my way."

Marisa grabbed her car keys and made her way outside. The others looked at her wondering what was going on. Callen got up and followed her. Marisa was almost at her car when she heard her mom yelling.

"Marisa! Help! No! Let go off me!"

Marisa heard he mom screaming just before the line went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom!" Marisa screamed.

Just before Marisa got in the car Callen caught up to her.

"What's wrong Marisa?" Callen asked worried.

"Someone's at my parents' house and they got my mom and dad," Marisa said with worry and anger in her voice.

"I'm coming with you."

Before Marisa could say something Callen was already in the passenger seat. Marisa quickly got in the car. She broke several speeding limits and run a couple of red lights as she drove as fast as she could to her parents' house. When they got there the front door was open.

Callen and Marisa both grabbed their guns and went into the house. They searched every room in the house. Marisa went to check the upstairs floor. She found her mom in the master bedroom.

"Mom!" Marisa yelled and she rushed to her mother's side.

Quickly she checked to see if her mother was still alive. She had a pulse but it was weak. She had several bullet holes in her. Callen had heard her scream and ran upstairs.

"Call for an ambulance," Marisa ordered as Callen walked into the room.

Callen quickly pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance.

"Any sign of my dad?"

"No, nothing. They probably took him with them."

"Oh god."

Marisa started crying as she held her mother in her arms. Callen kneeled down in front of her.

"We'll find him, I promise."

10 minutes later the ambulance was there. Marisa stepped aside so the paramedics could work on her. Once she was stable they took her to the hospital. Callen and Marisa followed in Marisa's car. On the way over there Callen called Eric. He explained what happened and told them to look for Marisa's father.

When Callen and Marisa arrived at the hospital Marisa's mom was already taken into surgery. Marisa went to the restroom to try to calm down a bit. She washed the blood of her hands and threw some water in her face.

About 5 minutes later she walked back to the waiting room and sat down next to Callen on the chair.

"Who would do this?" Marisa thought out loud.

"I don't know. But we'll find him."

About an hour later the doctor came out of the OR. As soon as Marisa saw the doctor stepping into the waiting room she got up and walked to the doctor followed by Callen.

"How's my mom?"

"She had 4 bullet holes in her. One of the bullets hit the artery around her heart. There was a lot of damage and she had lost a lot of blood. We tried to repair the damage but her injuries were too severe. I'm sorry."

"No, no, no. This can't be happening," Marisa broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do."

"Of course there is. Get back in there and save her damn it!" Marisa yelled.

"Marisa," Callen spoke and he pulled Marisa in for a hug.

"She can't be dead, she just can't," Marisa sobbed into Callen's shirt.

Callen wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't really good with these situations.

"Shhhhh, it's gonna be okay Marisa."

Marisa pulled herself out of the hug.

"How can you say that? She's dead! She's not coming back!" Marisa yelled and walked off.

Callen wasn't sure what to do. Should he go after her? Or should he let her cool of for a moment? Callen turned to the doctor.

"I'm sorry about your loss sir. If you like you can see your wife."

"She's not my wife."

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought that you were her father so I figured that was your wife."

"I am her father. But this was her adoptive mother."

"Oh I see. Do you know how we can contact her husband?"

"We're still looking for him," Callen replied as he pulled out his badge. "Federal agent. We're handling this case."

"Oh okay. I understand. What do you want us to do with the remains?"

"Bring her to the morgue. I'll have our ME come by for an autopsy."

"Alright sir. Again I'm sorry for the loss. Hope you can find her husband soon."

"Yeah me too."

The doctor walked off and Callen pulled his cell phone out and called Rose. He also called Hetty to inform her about what happened and to have Kensi and Deeks check the house for any evidence. Callen went to look for Marisa. He found her sitting outside on the steps.

"Here you are," Callen said as he sat down next to Marisa.

"It's my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. Mom said that they were asking about me, that they were looking for me. It's my fault that my mom is dead."

"Hey," Callen said and pulled Marisa in for a hug. "Everything's gonna be alright. We'll find your father and the guys responsible for this. They are not gonna get away with this, I promise."

"Where's my mom? Can I see her?"

"They brought her to the morgue. Rose is coming to do an autopsy on her. I don't know if you can see her already." Marisa gave Callen a look. "Alright we can check."

Together Callen and Marisa walked to the morgue. They saw Rose working at the autopsy table.

"Hi Rose," Callen spoke.

"Hi Callen, Marisa. I'm sorry for your loss Marisa," Rose replied.

"Thanks."

Marisa looked at her mother lying on the autopsy table.

"Have you found anything?" Callen wanted to know.

"I recovered all of the bullets. I also found some skin cells under her nails, probably from her attacker. I put them in evidence bags," Rose answered and she pointed to the table.

Callen walked over to the table and looked at the evidence bags.

"Clean her up nicely will you?" Marisa asked.

"Of course."

"I'll take those to the lab," Callen said.

Callen and Marisa walked outside and they went back to the office. They dropped the evidence off at the lab.

"Ms. Mathews, can I speak to you for a minute?" Hetty called from her office as Callen and Marisa walked in.

"How is she?" Sam asked as Marisa walked to Hetty's office.

"She's doing okay considering I think. She thinks it's her fault her mother is dead."

"It's though losing a parent."

"Yeah it is. Anything on her father?"

"No nothing yet. Eric and Nell are still looking."

"What's up Hetty?" Marisa asked as she walked into Hetty's office.

"Have a seat Ms. Mathews," Hetty replied and Marisa sat down. "Are you good to work this case?"

"Yes Hetty I'm fine. I wanna find my father and the bastards who did this to my mother."

"Mr. Callen informed me that they were after you? Do you know why?"

"No I have no idea. My mom only said that they were asking about me, asking where I was. So I don't know if they mentioned anything about NCIS."

"Alright, I'll let you work this case, but as soon as I think your identity is compromised I'm gonna pull you off this case."

"Understood."

Marisa got up and walked upstairs to OPS.

"Found anything?" Marisa asked Eric and Nell.

"Not yet. We're checking traffic cams in the area. Kensi said one of the neighbors saw someone driving off in a blue van. So I'm looking at traffic cams in the area for that van," Eric answered.

"Keep checking. Try looking for this number," Marisa spoke and she gave Eric her dad's cell phone number.

Eric immediately typed the number into the computer. An address popped up on the screen.

"That's my parents' house. He probably left his phone there. Damn it. Keep looking."

Marisa walked out and went down to the gun range. She put the headphones and the glasses on. She hung up a paper target and sent it to the end of the range. She loaded her gun with dummy bullets and took her stance. She emptied her entire magazine and loaded another one and another one.

"I think he's dead," Nate's voice sounded across the room.

"What are you doing here Nate?"

"Hetty told me what happened, figured you might need someone to talk to."

"I'm fine Nate. I don't need to talk," Marisa replied and she walked past Nate to the armory.

"What you're going through is rough. You just lost your mother and your father is still being held captive."

"Thanks for summing that up Nate," Marisa said kind of angry.

"I'm just saying that's it's rough and that I'm here if you wanna talk."

"Thank you for that but I'm fine."

Marisa loaded her gun with real bullets and walked off.

Nate thought how much she looked like her father. Just like Callen Marisa hardly ever wanted to talk to him.

….

Just as Marisa walked into the bullpen Eric and Nell came down the stairs.

"We just got this video," Eric said as he put the video on the screen and played it.

Marisa saw her father on the screen. He was beaten up pretty badly. Callen immediately moved closer to Marisa.

"As you can see I have your father. Or should I say your adoptive father. If you don't want the same to happen to him as what happened to your adoptive mother and your mother you'll do as I ask," the voice of one of the kidnappers was heard. "We just want you. If you do as we ask we will let him go. Be at the Santa Monica Pier in an hour. Come alone, none of your federal agent buddies. Or else…."

One of the other guys pointed a gun at Marisa's father and shot him in his shoulder. He cried out in pain. Marisa immediately turned to Callen. Callen protectively moved his arms around her and held her.

"It's okay Marisa. It's gonna be okay. We'll find him and get him out of there." Callen continued to hold her. "Eric, Nell, see what you can get off this video."

"You got it," Nell said and the two techs walked back upstairs.

"I'm sorry," Marisa spoke as she pulled out of Callen's embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. We'll find your father and the guys who took him."

"Wait a minute. He said that the same would happen to my father as to my mother and my birth mother, meaning….."

"These are the same guys who killed you mother," Callen finished.

"Yes. I'll have Eric and Nell pull all the files from that case," Marisa said and she walked upstairs.

When she came back downstairs they made plans for the meeting on the peer. There was no way Callen was going to let her go alone.

An hour later Marisa walked onto the Santa Monica Pier. She had her earwig in and a button cam. Kensi was on the pier as well. She was there with a stroller. Deeks was pretending to be a fisherman. Callen was pretending to be a tourist, taking pictures. Sam was sitting on one of the benches reading a newspaper.

"Keep your eyes open, this could be them," Callen spoke as he saw 2 guys walking in the direction of Marisa and he took some pictures.

Those were the guys indeed. They walked up to Marisa.

"Marisa Mathews," one of the guys said and Marisa turned around.

"Yeah."

Eric, Nell, Hetty and Nate were watching in from OPS.

"Run facial rec of them Mr. Beale," Hetty ordered as she saw the two man on the screen via Marisa's button cam.

"On it," came the response of the tech.

"Follow us," one of the guys told Marisa.

Marisa followed them to a car. They got in and the car drove off.

"Eric, track a license plate. 7 – Charlie – Frank – James – 5 – 3 – 9," Sam said over the com.

"On it Sam."

The four agents got in the van and followed Marisa on a safe distance. They pulled up to a warehouse about 15 minutes later. Callen parked the car around the corner with a view of the warehouse.

"Eric, check traffic cams in the area. See if Marisa's dad is in there," Callen spoke.

"On it."

While Eric was checking traffics cams he got a hit on the facial rec of the guys.

"Oh no," Eric said as she saw the result. "Callen, the guys that have Marisa are the same guys that killed her mother."

"Copy that. Do you know if her father is in there too?"

"Still looking at traffic cams."

About 5 minutes later Marisa came out again with two other guys. The two other guys were dragging her to the van. Marisa was tied up and had a bag over her head. The van took off. Callen followed them.

A little later the van pulled into a parking lot and stopped.

"What are they doing?" Sam wondered.

Callen pulled up behind them and they all got out, guns ready.

"Federal agents! Get out of the car!" Callen yelled.

The two men got out of the van. Kensi and Deeks held their guns at them as Callen and Sam checked the back. They opened the back and found a woman in there. Sam pulled the bag off her head.

"It's not Marisa. It's a set up," Sam said.

Callen walked over to the two men.

"Where's Marisa? Where's the woman you took?" Callen yelled.

Both men kept quiet. Kensi and Deeks threw them in the back of the van. Callen drove back to the warehouse. Kensi and Deeks stayed behind with their two captives.

Callen and Sam searched the building. There was no sign of anyone there including Marisa. There was one more room to check. Sam opened the door as Callen covered him. Callen moved in first. Marisa wasn't in the room. But Marisa's father was. Callen went to check him.

"He's dead. Damn it!"

"The van was a decoy so they could take Marisa out without us following them," Sam stated.

"Eric, can you check traffic cams in the area to see if they left with Marisa. She's not here."

"On it."

"We have to find her before he kills her too."

"We will G."

They called the ME to come pick up the body. They brought the 2 guys to the boatshed. They put them in different rooms. Kensi and Deeks went to the office to see what Eric and Nell had found. Callen took the driver and Sam the other guy.

"Where is the woman you kidnapped?!" Callen spoke with his fists on the table. "Where is she?!"

"You'll never find her. And if you will it will be too late."

Callen picked the guy up by his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Tell me where she is! If something happens to her you're not walking out of here alive! Why did they take her?"

"You don't understand."

"Then tell me."

Callen released the man and put him back on the chair.

"Tell me!" Callen ordered.

"Because of her mother. Her mother was after us. She was FBI. She killed a lot of our family. We hunted her down and killed her." Callen's face became red with anger. "After we killed her we found out she had a daughter. We tracked the daughter down but didn't find her until yesterday, at least her adoptive parents. We found out that she's a federal agent so we used her adoptive parents to get to her. And now we're gonna punish her for what her mother did to us."

"You forgot about one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Her father, me."

The man looked shocked as Callen said that. "You're her father?"

"Yes I am. And I'm gonna hunt you guys down, every last one of you. And I'm gonna make sure you pay for what you did to Marisa, her mother and her adoptive parents."

The man was visibly scared of Callen.

"So tell me where Marisa is and I might let you live."

"I don't know where she is. All he did was tell us to take this woman and drive her to the parking lot and make sure that you guys followed us."

"Do you have any idea where they took her?"

"No none. He never said."

Callen pulled out the guy's phone from the evidence bag.

"Call him."

He dialed his number. Callen took the phone from you. He had sent Eric a text to track this phone.

"Yes Marco," the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"This is not Marco. We have him. And we're coming for you. You made a big mistake killing them."

"You'll never find me."

"Oh I will. And you're gonna pay for everything you've done."

"Your threats don't scare me."

"That's your mistake. You have no idea who you're messing with."

"Got him Callen," Callen heard Eric say.

"I'm coming for you."

Callen disconnected the call. He got Sam and together they drove to the address Eric had given them. Kensi and Deeks pulled up at the same time. They put their vests on and geared up.

Callen and Sam took one side and Deeks and Kensi the other. They searched through the entire building. There were no guards.

"G, over here!" Sam yelled.

Callen ran over to him and found Marisa on the floor.

"Eric, get me an ambulance," Callen ordered. "Marisa, stay with me."

"Dad," Marisa's faint voice sounded across the room.

"Yeah it's me. I got you, you're safe."

"You gotta find my dad."

Callen and Sam looked at each other. Now wasn't a good time to tell her.

"We will," Callen told her just before she passed out.

Callen rode with her to the hospital. She didn't need surgery luckily. She had a couple of cracks ribs, a concussion and some bruises.

Marisa woke up a little later and she noticed that she was in the hospital. She saw Callen sitting on the chair.

"Dad," Marisa said softly.

"Hey Marisa."

"Did you find my dad?"

Callen took a sigh before answering. "I'm sorry Marisa but….."

"No, no," Marisa broke down in tears. "No, he can't be dead."

Callen sat next to her on the bed and pulled her in for a hug. He hated seeing his daughter like this.

"I'm sorry Marisa. I'm so sorry. I promise you we'll get the guys who did this. I promise."

Marisa sobbed for a few minutes in Callen's shirt.

"No, you can't go. They might kill you too."

"They won't. They don't know that I'm your father."

"You don't know that. They could know. I don't want to lose you too."

"You're not gonna lose me Marisa. Don't worry. You're not gonna lose me."

"Why did they have to kill them?" Marisa sobbed.

"I don't know. I don't know."

Callen held Marisa until she had calmed down a bit. Sam stood in front of the room. Callen put Marisa back down on the bed.

"I'll be right back."

"How is she?" Sam asked once Callen had stepped outside.

"Okay considering. She's afraid she's gonna lose me too."

"I won't let that happen. I got your back."

"Thanks. Have Eric and Nell found them already?"

"No not yet, still looking."

"I'm staying here. In case they come here."

"Alright, I'm heading back to the office. I'll call you if we have something."

Callen walked back into the room and sat down on the chair. Marisa had fallen asleep. Callen felt really bad for her. They were each other's only family now. Callen never wanted this to happen to her, the same that had happened to him. At least they had each other.

Callen woke up around 2am. He noticed that Marisa's bed was empty. He looked in the bathroom but nobody was there. He noticed that she pulled out the IV and her clothes were gone.

"Damn it Marisa," Callen silently cursed to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Callen pulled his phone out and called Hetty.

"You better have a good reason to call me in the middle of the night Mr. Callen," Hetty spoke as she answered.

"Sorry to call you Hetty, but we've got a problem. Marisa has gone lone wolf on us. My guess is she's going after them."

"That's a problem indeed. I'll call everyone and we'll meet you at the office."

Before Callen left for the office he went to the security office. He flashed his badge and asked to see the security tapes. He saw Marisa getting into a cab. He wrote down the license plate and went to the office.

"Eric, Marisa got into a cab with the license plate 8 – Robert – Victor – Frank – 4 – 2 – 1, find out where that cab went," Callen told Eric over the phone.

"On it."

….

Marisa grabbed her own car and got the information she needed from her phone before she turned it off and removed the battery. She needed to do this alone, she didn't want to be found. She pulled up to the first house. She walked around the house to the backdoor. She peeked through the window to see who was inside. She knew it weren't the guys that killed her parents but they were part of the same group. She walked back to the front. She knocked on the door. A little later one of the man opened the door. There was no one in front of the door. He looked down and saw something lying on the ground. Before he realized what it was it exploded, blinding the man. Marisa kicked in the backdoor.

"Federal agent!" Marisa yelled as she stepped in, gun ready.

She quickly had to dodge some bullets. She returned fire, shooting two of them. She felt a bullet grace her arm but she didn't care. She shot the others too, killing most of them. Only one was still alive. Marisa walked up to him and cleared him of his gun.

"Where's Luis?!" The man kept quiet so Marisa put her gun to his head. "Where's Luis? Tell me or you're gonna end up like your buddies over there. I'm gonna count to 3. On 3 I'll pull this trigger. 1, 2, 3."

Marisa wanted to pull the trigger.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you."

"I'm listening."

"He's in East LA," the man said and he gave Marisa the address. Marisa grabbed some of the guns and got back into her car and drove to the address.

….

Callen pulled up to the office at the same time as Sam.

"Marisa gone lone wolf again?" Sam asked.

"Yep she did."

"She's a lot like you."

"I never go lone wolf on you."

"You're kidding me right. You always go lone wolf when you have the chance," Sam replied as they walked into OPS and Callen shot him a look.

"What have you got Eric?"

"The cab dropped her off at her home address. From there she grabbed her own car. I was tracking it but I lost it. Got kaleidoscope looking for it," Eric informed them.

"What about her phone?"

"She turned it off."

"So we can't find her."

"Not for now, but I'll keep looking."

"Wait a sec," Nell interjected. "I may have something."

"What do you have Nell?" Callen wanted to know.

"At one of known addresses of them the police just reported a shootout," Nell spoke as she put the message up on the screen.

"She's fast," Deeks stated.

"Fast and dangerous," Kensi added.

"Like I said, she's a lot look you," Sam told Callen and Callen gave him a look, but he knew it was true.

"We'll go check it out. Eric, Nell, keep trying to look for her."

20 minutes later the agents were at the address. LAPD was already there.

"NCIS," Callen said as he showed his badge.

"NCIS? Why is NCIS involved in this?"

"The guys who were killed here are part of a group we're tracking."

"Ah okay. Well it's pretty much a war zone in there. Like a gang shootout."

Callen had to grimace a bit as he thought that Marisa did this.

"Agent Callen," one of the LAPD officers called.

"That's me," Callen said as he turned around.

"Found this inside. It says it for you," the officer said as he handed the piece of paper to Callen.

"It's an address," Callen stated as he read what was on the paper.

"Could be the address where Marisa is going next," Sam stated.

"Kensi, Deeks, stay here, see what you can find. Sam and I will go check out this address."

20 minutes later Sam pulled up to the address.

….

Marisa arrived at the address. His car was in the driveway. Marisa checked her gun and loaded the guns she had taken from the previous house. She bandaged her wound on her arm before she got out of the car. She hesitated for a moment; in there were the people who killed her mother and her adoptive parents. Was she okay to do this? She didn't have a choice, those people killed the people that she loved. She had to do this, she couldn't risk them coming after her or Callen.

Marisa climbed in the tree next to the house. She walked via a branch to the balcony. Once she was on the balcony she opened the door. No one was in the bedroom. She opened the door and peeked out to see if the hallway was clear. Quietly she walked through the hallway towards the stairs. She got down low and peeked through the railing to see who was downstairs. She counted 6.

"Piece of cake," Marisa quietly said to herself.

Marisa checked both of the guns she had. Both fully loaded. She walked down the stairs quietly, careful not to be noticed. She got down and stood against the wall between the hallway and the living room. She walked to the kitchen and she set off the smoke alarm.

"Pedro, ve a ver lo que está pasando[Pedro, go see what's going on]," Luis spoke.

Perdro walked into the kitchen. Marisa was waiting for him. Just as Pedro had turned the alarm off Marisa jumped him from behind and put a choke hold on him. Once he was out cold she put him on the floor.

"Pedro, Que pasa? Pedro?!" There was no answer so Luis sent another in. A little later the man walked out with his hands up. "Javi, que pasa?"

"House call," Marisa spoke as she showed herself.

"Marisa Gonzalez. Nice to see you."

"I would say the same but I wouldn't mean it," Marisa replied as she held her gun at him. His guards wanted grab their guns.

"Está bien," Luis said and the men left their weapons in their holsters.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here Marisa."

"You killed my parents."

"Just a little misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?! You tracked me down through my adoptive parents and you killed them!" Marisa spoke in anger.

"We needed to find you. We couldn't risk you coming after us."

"Well now you got me and only one of us is gonna walk away from this and that won't be you."

Luis had to laugh at that statement. "Look around you Marisa, you're outnumbered."

"You didn't think I came unprepared did you?"

"So where is your backup then? I don't see anyone."

"Who said I have backup?"

Marisa pulled out something from her pocket and threw it in the direction of Luis and she quickly dove away. Luis and the others dove away too. It was a small grenade that exploded. After it exploded Marisa moved back into the room and started shooting. She was shooting with 2 guns, 1 in each hand. She was too busy shooting that she hadn't noticed that she had been hit.

….

Sam pulled up to the house and they heard a lot of gunfire. They quickly pulled out their guns and moved towards the house. They moved in through the front door. Callen immediately saw Marisa and he saw that she was hurt. He tried to go to her but bullets were flying everywhere. He and Sam quickly duck behind the couch. Despite that she was injured Marisa still fired bullets. Marisa saw Luis trying to make a run for it. She went after him. Callen saw Marisa going after him.

"Sam, cover me, I'm going after Marisa," Callen spoke.

Sam covered him and Callen made a run for it.

Marisa ran after Luis. Luis ran into a dead alley way.

"It's over Luis!" Marisa yelled as she stopped and aimed her gun at him.

Luis sighed but didn't turn around. Marisa kept his gun at him.

"You're gonna pay for what you did! You killed my mom, my adoptive mom and my adoptive dad. I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone anymore. It's over. Give yourself up or you'll have a body full of bullet holes."

Marisa tried to keep her stance but the bullet hole in her abdomen made it hard for her to stand still and up. In a flash Luis turned around and shot at Marisa, hitting her in her abdomen as well. Marisa fell onto the floor but not before she managed to get a couple of shots off at Luis.

Callen saw what happened and he ran even faster. Luis was hurt but he was still standing. Callen saw him aiming his gun at Marisa who was lying on the floor.

"Hey," Callen shouted, startling Luis.

Before Luis could do anything Callen fired his gun at him. He hit him in the chest, causing Luis to fall backwards. He wasn't dead yet. Marisa saw him lying on the floor and he looked at her. Marisa grabbed her gun and shot him in the face. Marisa sighed as she saw the life draining out of Luis. Callen cleared him off his gun and made sure that he was dead. After checking he quickly went to Marisa.

"Eric, we need an ambulance. Marisa has been shot."

"On it's way."

"Come on Marisa stay with me," Callen pleaded as he held his bleeding daughter. He used his hands to stop the bleeding.

"Dad," Marisa's faint voice spoke. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Marisa. You're gonna be okay. Just stay with me."

Just before the ambulance arrived Marisa passed out.

"Marisa! Stay with me!"

Callen stepped aside so the paramedics could do their job. In the meantime Sam had joined them too.

"How is she G?"

"She's been shot twice in her abdomen," Callen spoke sadly and worried.

"What about Luis?"

"Dead," Callen replied, this time with a bit more anger in his voice.

"She's gonna be fine G. She's got your strength."

"She better be, otherwise I'm gonna revive him and kill him again."

The paramedics loaded Marisa into the ambulance.

"You wanna come with us sir?" One of the paramedics asked Callen and Callen looked at Sam.

"Go G, I've got it covered here."

"Thanks Sam."

Callen quickly got into the ambulance and they drove to the hospital. Callen hoped Marisa would be alright, he couldn't lose her. At least the bastard who did this to her and to her family was dead. Once they were at the hospital Marisa was taken into surgery. Callen sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room and buried his face in his hands.

"How is she?" Callen heard Hetty's voice and Callen looked up.

"She's been shot twice in the abdomen, she's in surgery now. Don't know how she is. She lost some blood."

"Well at least you caught the man responsible for this all."

"Yes we did. I can believe she went after him by herself."

"What can I say? She's definitely your daughter."

"Yeah she is. She can be pretty stubborn sometimes."

"I'm sure she's gonna be alright Mr. Callen. She's strong, just like you."

"I hope so."

"Did she leave anyone alive?"

"Nope, they are all dead. Sam's taking care of the scene."

"Good. I'm sure Ms. Mathews will be alright. Mr. and Mrs. Mathews have been transferred to Dr. Schwartz's morgue."

"Thank you Hetty."

"Hang in there Mr. Callen," Hetty said as she put a comforting hand on Callen's shoulder.

"Thanks Hetty."

Hetty went back to the office and Callen waited for Marisa to come out of surgery. About an hour and a half later Marisa was out of surgery.

"How is she doctor?" Callen asked when he saw her doctor.

"She lost a lot of blood. One of the bullets perforated her stomach but we were able to repair the damage. She's in ICU now. The injuries she already had only made it worse. She's gonna have to rest for a few weeks now."

"Thank you doctor, I'll make sure she does. Can I see her?"

"Of course, this way." The doctor led Callen to Marisa's room. "She's still unconscious but she should wake up soon."

Callen walked into the room and saw her lying unconscious on the bed. Some IV's where attached to here and he heard the beeping of a heart monitor. She looked pale lying in the hospital bed.

"You can stay here with her. I'll be back later to check on her."

"Thank you doctor."

Callen sat down on the chair next to her bed and he grabbed her hand.

"Why did you have to go after him by yourself, why couldn't you let us handle this? I know you wanted to get him, but you should've trusted us to get him. It was pretty stupid of you to go after him by yourself. You could've been hurt more seriously. I don't wanna lose you too."

Callen bowed his head down and he could feel his eyes tearing up.

"You're not gonna lose me, dad," Marisa's faint voice sounded across the room and Callen looked up.

"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. I'm sorry for going after them. With everything that happened I needed to catch them."

"I know, but you were too weak to go out on your own. You should've trusted us."

"I know, but I was just so mad at him. But I left you a note so you know where I was."

"Yes you did, that was a smart move. But what if we hadn't gotten there on time, I could have lost you."

"I know dad, I'm sorry. I'll try not to do it the next time."

"Well let's hope there won't be a next time."

"Let's."

"You just rest up, I'm gonna go give Sam a call."

Marisa nodded and closed her eyes again. Callen let go of her hand and stepped outside to update Sam. A little later Callen came back into the room.

"What about my mom and dad?"

"They are at Rose's morgue. Rose would clean them up."

Marisa nodded and she felt the tears falling down her face. Callen sat down next to her on the bed and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay Marisa, it's gonna be alright. You let is out."

Marisa sobbed even harder and the tears were now flowing heavily down her face. It was like everything that happened lately was coming out now. Callen stroked her back, trying to calm her down.

"I can't believe that they are gone."

"I know it's hard, but it's gonna get better, I promise. I'm gonna be there whenever you need me. You're not alone in this."

"I'm glad they didn't get you too."

"And I'm glad they didn't get you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Thanks for everything dad."

"You're welcome sweetie."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too. It's gonna be alright. We're gonna get past this."

Callen held Marisa as she sobbed until she had fallen asleep. He felt so bad for her. At least she was still alive. He would do anything to help her get through the loss of her parents. At least the people who killed them and her mother were dead now. As Callen sat there with Marisa in his arms he tried to remember her mother. It was a long time ago and they were only together shortly. But he remembered what she looked like, the sound of her laugh, the way her hair smelled. He saw a lot of her in Marisa. He thought if he hadn't had to leave then she maybe would be alive and he could've been there to watch his little girl grow up.

…..

A week later Marisa was discharged from the hospital, she still had to recover at home for 4 weeks. During her recovery she stayed at Callen's house. Callen had gotten some furniture after he had found out about her and she had her own room at Callen's house. Today was the funeral. Callen had made arrangement for the funeral together with Marisa while Marisa was in the hospital.

"You ready Marisa?" Callen asked as he walked into Marisa's room. Marisa was staring out of the window so Callen walked up to her. "Marisa we have to go, it's time."

"I don't wanna go. I don't know if I can handle it," Marisa spoke sadly.

"It's gonna be alright, I'll be there if you need me."

Marisa turned around and lay her head down on Callen's shoulder and sobbed. Callen put his arms around her.

"I don't wanna say goodbye to them, I wish they were still here."

"I know, I know. This is always hard, burying people that you love. But you're not alone. You've still got me and the rest of the team. We are all here for you if you need us."

Marisa got back up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks dad."

"Come one let's go."

Callen, Marisa and the rest of the team sat on the front row in the chapel. There were some friends of her parents and some aunts and uncles of Marisa, but she hardly knew them.

Both coffins were brought in, everybody stood up. They servants brought the coffins in. In front of the coffins was the minister. Marisa cried as the coffins were brought in. Callen put a comforting arm around her. On the other side of Marisa sat Kensi, she did the same. The minister bowed as the coffins were put in their place. As the minister stepped upon the stage everyone sat down.

"For I am convinced that neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither the present nor the future, nor any powers, neither height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is in Christ Jesus our Lord," the minister spoke. "We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Richard and Julie Mathews, two wonderful people. They were always friendly to everyone and everyone loved them. Their generous heart was shown as they took in a child that was given up for adoption. They raised and loved her like she was her own." At that Marisa sobbed even harder. "It is tragic that people such as this have been taken from us too soon. They will always be with us and will always be in our heart." The minister lit the mourning candle on the stage.

Marisa and Callen stepped up. The minister gave them each a burning candle stick. The minister read 6 poems, after each poem Callen or Marisa lit the candles that were standing around the coffins. After that Callen sat back down and Marisa stood behind the microphone.

Marisa took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Mom, dad, I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you. You were so sweet, you didn't deserve this. I was only a few months old when you took me in. I will be forever grateful for that. Even now that I found my birth father," Marisa spoke and she looked at Callen. "You will always be my parents, the people that raised me. I will always love you and you will always be in my heart. I will never ever forget you. Thank you for everything that you've done for me," Marisa was crying as she said that.

She walked back to her seat and sat down. Callen pulled her in for a hug and gave her a soft kiss on her head.

"You did good. I'm sure they loved it."

"Julie and Richard will always be us. They have gone up to the heaven now and they will always look down at us. The feelings that we have for them will always be with us and we will never forget them. As life is a day, so our mother and father have passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again be reunited with them. O' blessed spirits, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny."

The minister walked to the candles and blew them out one by one. Marisa had her head on Callen's shoulder and she sobbed harder with every candle that was blown out. Once all the candles were blown out the servants came and took the coffins. The flowers that were laid by the coffins were handed off to different people. Callen and Marisa each carried a bouquet that they had picked out. The coffins where carried outside and they walked around the church to the cemetery. They walked towards they graves. They had graves next to each other. The servants placed the coffins above the grave. Callen, Marisa and the rest of the team stood beside the graves while the others paid their respects and some of them put flowers by the grave. Callen and Marisa were the last ones the pay respect. Marisa got down on her knees.

"Bye mom and dad, I will always love you."

Callen got down next to her. "Thank you for everything that you've done for Marisa. I've only known you for a short while, but you are very wonderful people. Marisa was lucky to have parents like you. I promise that I will take good care off her and that I will help her get through this."

Together they stood up and they walked back to the others. They went to a small hall where they had some coffee and sandwiches. Everyone came to offer their condolences to Marisa. By the time she was home she was worn out.

"I'm just gonna lay in bed for a while," Marisa spoke.

"That's fine. Let me know if you need something."

"I will." Marisa walked up to Callen and gave him a hug. "Thank you for being there for me."

"You're welcome."

Marisa walked to her bedroom and lay down on the bed. She looked at the night stand, where a pic of her and her parents stood.

Callen was in the kitchen when he heard a loud noise.


	5. Chapter 5

Callen quickly made his way towards Marisa's bedroom. Gun ready he opened the door. He found Marisa sitting on the bed crying. The lamp on her night stand was lying on the floor, broken. Callen quickly put his gun away and sat next to Marisa on the bed.

"Shh, it's okay," Callen said as he pulled Marisa in for a hug. "It's gonna be okay, I'm here for you."

"Why did they have to die?" Marisa sobbed.

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know. I wish we could've saved them."

"It's my fault they are dead."

"No it's not sweetie. You didn't kill them, some very bad men did. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If it wasn't for me they wouldn't have gone after them."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known they were gonna come after them. Sometimes things happen that we can't foresee and can't control."

"They are dead because of me."

"Marisa," Callen spoke and he lifted her face to meet his. "Listen to me, it's not your fault. It's not your fault okay."

"But it is."

"No it's not. Don't beat yourself up over this. I know it's hard losing them. But I'm sure they wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this. I know it's hard right now but they would want you to go on with your life and enjoy it, to keep being the person they know you are."

"I don't know if I can."

"Sure you can. You're strong. And I'm here to help you if you need me."

"Thanks dad, but I don't think I can right now."

"It's okay. You don't have to do it right now. Just don't lose yourself in your grieving."

"I'll try. Thanks dad."

Callen sat there for a while with Marisa in his arms until he noticed she had fallen asleep. Gently he put her down on the bed and quietly left the room. Callen sighed once he was back outside. He really hoped Marisa would get through this. Just before dinner time Marisa came out of the bedroom. Callen was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey dad," Marisa spoke as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Marisa, did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah okay. How long did I sleep?"

"About 2 hours. You're hungry? I'm making pasta."

"It smells nice."

"Good, you have to eat something."

"I know. I know."

"How are your injuries feeling?"

"Okay, my ribs just hurt but otherwise I'm okay. But still a bit weak and tired."

"That's normal, you lost quite some blood. Just promise me you'll take it easy."

"I will dad, don't worry."

"Alright, as long as you do, cus I know you, you're just like me when it comes to injuries. I don't like to admit it but mostly the others are right when they are telling me I have to rest, so please listen to me when I say you have to rest."

"I will dad, I promise. But thanks for looking after me."

"No problem, you're my daughter so it's my job. And I don't mind."

Marisa gave him a smile as Callen put the food on the table. They had a nice dinner.

…

It had been two weeks since the funeral. Marisa was still living at Callen's house. She was doing better. She was coming to terms with what happened. Her injuries were feeling better too. When Callen was at work he called her a couple times to check in.

"Dad, can you come with me to my parents' house? I need to clear out their stuff," Marisa asked that Saturday while they were eating breakfast.

"Sure, you're ready for that?'

"Yeah, I have to do it one day so."

"Do you know what you're gonna do with everything and with the house?"

"I don't know. On one side I wanna keep the house but on the other I don't cus of everything that happened there."

"I understand, whatever you decide I will support you."

"Thanks dad."

After breakfast they went to Marisa's parents' house. They had cleaned up the house after what happened so you didn't see anything anymore. Marisa turned the key and opened the door. She hesitated a moment before going on. Callen put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay if you're not ready for this."

"No, I have to do this."

Marisa took a deep breath and stepped inside followed by Callen. Marisa looked around. Everything seemed the way it was supposed to. Callen had brought some boxes so they could clear out the stuff. Marisa walked over to the bookcase and looked at some pictures of them.

"Just pack up everything. I'll decide later whether I wanna keep it or not."

"Alright."

Callen started packing stuff around the living room. Marisa looked at the pictures and packed them one by one if the box. Callen brought the boxes that were full to the car. When he came back into the house he didn't saw Marisa. He walked up and found her in her parents' bedroom sitting on the floor where she found her mother.

"You okay Marisa?"

Marisa looked up as she heard Callen's voice. "Yeah I'm okay. Maybe it was just too soon to come back here."

"We can go if you want."

"No, I have to do this," Marisa said and she stood up and she continued packing stuff.

Callen watched her as she was packing stuff. He was worried about her. About 4 hours later everything was packed up except for the furniture. Callen loaded the last box into the car.

"Everything's in the car," Callen spoke as he walked back inside.

Marisa looked at the house one last time before she stepped outside and got in the car.

"Where do you want to take the stuff?"

"Just take them to my place."

Callen drover to Marisa's place and brought all the boxes inside and drove back to his place.

"You okay Marisa?" Callen asked as Marisa sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm good, just a bit tired."

"You sure you're okay?" Callen asked as he sat down on the coffee table in front of her.

"I'm fine dad, don't worry. Thank you for helping me today."

"You're welcome. Just rest up."

Callen walked to the kitchen as Marisa lay down on the couch, within seconds she was asleep. Callen watched her as his phone started ringing, it was Hetty.

"Hey Hetty," Callen said as he answered.

"How is Ms. Mathews doing?"

"She's okay, she's asleep now. We packed up some stuff today at her parents' house. I could tell it was hard for her but she did okay."

"Keep an eye on her Mr. Callen."

"I will Hetty, don't worry, I will."

"Good Mr. Callen, I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah see you Monday," Callen replied and he hung up.

…..

That Monday Callen had to go to work again.

"You're gonna be alright today?"

"Yeah I'll be fine dad, don't worry."

"Alright, call me if you need me."

"I will dad, but don't worry I'll be fine."

Callen looked at her one more time before he left for work.

"How's Marisa doing?" Sam asked when Callen walked into the bullpen.

"She's doing better. Her injuries are healing and she makes progress after everything that happened."

"It's hard losing your parents like that. She's lucky she has got you G."

"I try to be there for her as much as I can, let her know that I'm there for her."

"That's the best you can do."

Eric whistled them up for a new case.

..

Marisa decided to go to her place and looked through some boxes. She opened the box with family pictures. They had made a picture just after they had gotten Marisa. Marisa was only a few months old and was held by her adoptive mother and father. There were a lot more pictures of her growing up, her mom and dad, her together with her mom and dad and one picture they had made after Marisa had found out about Callen. It was a picture with a four of them. Marisa felt her eyes getting a little teary as she looked at the pictures. She missed her parents so much. She was still half expecting them just to show up one day and this was all a bad dream, but Marisa knew better, this wasn't a bad dream, it was real. She had no idea what to do with the rest of their stuff. The pictures she would keep and she would hang them up. But was she going to do with the rest? She looked through the other boxes to see if there was something she wanted to keep.

…

Callen got home around 6pm from work.

"Hey Marisa, I'm home," Callen called but there was no answer. "Marisa." Callen walked through the house to find her but she wasn't in the house. Callen pulled out his cellphone and called Marisa. It went to voicemail. Callen started worrying where she was. He had a hunch where she could be. He got into his car and drove to Marisa's place.

"Here you are," Callen said as he walked into Marisa's house. Marisa startled a bit.

"Dad, hi."

"Sorry, didn't mean to spook you. I was just coming to see if you were here. You weren't at my place and you didn't answer your phone when I called you so I just came here."

"Sorry, I didn't hear my phone. I was just going through some boxes."

"You okay?" Callen asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah I'm okay. I found this picture." Marisa showed Callen the picture of all four of them.

"I remember this. We made this just after we had found out about each other."

"Yeah we did. I'm glad we made this picture. It's a nice picture of my family."

"Yeah it is. You're gonna stay here or are you coming back to my place?"

"I think I'm gonna stay here for a while."

"Alright, then I'm gonna make you some dinner."

"Dad you don't need to do that, I can make dinner on my own."

"You still need to rest, so I'm gonna make you dinner."

They had dinner and Callen cleaned up after dinner.

"I'm gonna go back home. You'll be alright here?"

"Yeah I'll be fine here dad, don't worry. Maybe I'm gonna stay here tonight to sleep. I think it would be good for me."

"Alright, just call me if you need me okay."

"I will dad, thanks."

Callen went back to his place and Marisa went to unpack some more boxes. In the end she had 4 full boxes with stuff she wanted to keep, the rest could go away. It was 10pm when she went to bed, she was pretty tired. Maybe she did too much today. It felt good to sleep in her own bed again.

It was around 3pm when Callen woke up by his phone ringing. Sleepy he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. When he looked at the caller ID and saw it was Marisa he shook up.

"Marisa, everything alright?" Callen asked worried as he picked up.

"Dad, sorry to call you at this hour but I just needed to hear your voice."

"What's up Marisa? Are you alright?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore, I just had a bad dream."

"I'm on my way," Callen replied and he hung up.

Quickly he put on his clothes, grabbed his car keys and drove to Marisa's place. He used her key to go inside. He walked straight to her bedroom.

"Hey Marisa, you okay?" Callen asked as he sat down on the bed.

"You didn't have to come here dad."

"I don't mind, you're my daughter."

"I'm sorry that I called you, I just didn't know what else to do."

"Hey Marisa, it's okay, I don't mind," Callen told her as he pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay sweetie. I'm here for you, it was just a dream."

"It felt so real again. Like I was reliving it again," Marisa replied as she started sobbing.

"It's okay, it's okay. I've got you. It's okay," Callen whispered as he rocked her back and forth.

"I'm sorry dad."

"It's okay sweetie, you've nothing to be sorry for. I told you, you could call me if you needed my."

Callen held her until she had fallen asleep again. He gently put her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He pulled a blanket out of her closet and went to sleep on the couch.

The next morning when Marisa woke up and walked into the kitchen Callen was making breakfast for them.

"Morning dad," Marisa said still half sleepy.

"Morning Marisa. Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept fine. Thank you for coming here last night and sorry that I called you."

"It's okay Marisa, I don't mind."

"Anyway thanks."

"You're welcome. I made you some breakfast, scrambled eggs and toast," Callen told her as he put a plate in front of her.

"Thanks dad."

"I've gotta go to work. Call me if you need me okay."

"I will, thanks again dad."

"You're welcome."

…..

2 weeks later Marisa was cleared to go back to work again. She was doing better, she was dealing very well with her parents' deaths. She had decided to put their house on the market; she couldn't go and live there herself.

"Good morning," Marisa called as she walked into the bullpen.

"Morning," Sam, Callen, Kensi and Deeks replied.

"Welcome back Marisa," Kensi said.

"Thanks Kens, it's good to be back. How's everything been here?"

"It's been fine. Just the usual."

Just a Marisa wanted to sit down Eric whistled them up.

"Got a new case guys." Eric spotted Marisa. "Welcome back Marisa."

"Thanks Eric," Marisa replied and everyone walked upstairs.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen asked.

"There was a drive by shooting at the naval recruitment center early this morning," Eric informed them as he put the footage on the screen. "Two marines were killed and a couple people were injured."

"Got an ID on the shooters?"

"No, they never show their faces, got Kaleidoscope looking for the car but no hits so far."

"Keep looking, see what you can find on the marines who were killed. Kensi, Deeks, why don't you go speak to the marines in the hospital. Sam, Marisa and I will go to the recruitment center."

Everyone went out. 15 minutes later Callen, Sam and Marisa were at the recruitment center. They showed their badges to LAPD to enter the crime scene.

"Corporal Higgins?" Callen spoke and Higgins turned around.

"Yes."

"Agents Callen, Hanna and Mathews, NCIS. What can you tell us about what happened here this morning?"

"Not much, we were just doing our job and all of a sudden we heard gunfire and the windows were shattering as the bullets came flying through. I didn't see much, I tried to get the people out of the line of fire."

"Do you have any idea who would want to shoot at you guys?" Sam asked.

"No not a clue," Higgins answered but Callen saw that he was thinking about something.

"What is it Corporal?"

"A couple days ago we had a new recruit coming in but he was rejected and he was pretty pissed about it and he made some threats. I didn't think anything off it at the time but it maybe could be him, I'm not sure."

"We'll look into it. What's his name?"

"Peter Lopez."

"Thank you, if you think of anything else please let us know," Sam told him and gave him his card.

"I will, please find out who did this."

"We'll do our best."

"Callen," Marisa called from near the windows.

Callen walked over to Marisa. "What have you got?"

"A casing, this one doesn't match the other bullets."

Callen put on his cloves and took the casing. "This looks like a 38. The others are all from machine guns. This is from a handgun."

"So the question is, did this come from the shooters or from someone inside here," Sam stated.

"It's more logical if it same from someone inside here. The shooters were in the car down the road," Marisa spoke.

"If it did come from inside here, maybe he hit one of the shooters." Just as Callen said that his phone started ringing. "Yeah Kens." Callen listened to what Kensi had to say. "Thanks Kens." Callen hung up. "Kensi said that one of the marines she talked to said he fired at them. He was pretty sure he hit one of them. And guess what?"

"He owns a 38?" Sam guessed.

"Yep. I'm gonna send this casing to the lab so they can test it against his gun."

They left the crime scene and went back to the office after they dropped the casing off at the lab. Just as they walked in Nell came down the stairs.

"You got something for us Nell?" Callen asked.

"I checked up on Lopez and he was pretty angry at the navy for not recruiting him. He sent a couple of threat emails to them."

"Enough to make him want to do a drive by shooting?"

"Not exactly death threats but he did say that they would be sorry for not recruiting him. But here is the interesting part. He has a brother who is part of this gang," Nell told them as she put a picture up on the screen.

"Los LA Reyes," Callen spoke.

"LAPD has been after them for years, they never are able to catch them and mostly they do drive by shooting," Marisa told them.

"Yes and Eric tracked the car that was used. He tracked it to a house in East LA, that's one of the known addresses on Los LA Reyes."

"We can't just walk in there. They can smell a cop a mile away," Marisa stated.

"Which is why, Ms. Mathews, you are going undercover," Hetty spoke as she walked into the bullpen.

"You're gonna send her undercover?" Callen asked. "You can't be serious, this is only her first day back and this gang in dangerous."

"I'm well aware of that Mr. Callen. But Ms. Mathews is the only one of can do this. The gang is only looking for young new members."

Callen clearly didn't like it and he looked over to Marisa. Marisa saw the worry in his face.

"I'll be fine dad, don't worry, I've got this."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. And you'll be close by as backup."

"Fine, but at only the slightest concern you're cover is compromised I'm pulling you out."

"Deal."

Marisa got changed and headed for the neighborhood. A lot of people were staring at her as she drove through the neighborhood. She parked the car in front of the house and got out.

"What are you doing here chica, you lost?"

"I'm not lost, I heard you were looking for new members."

"Oh yeah. Where did you hear that?"

"Peter Lopez, I heard his brother is part of this crew."

"How you know Peter?" A guy that looked a lot like Peter asked.

"From around, we surf together."

"Well if Peter send you, you must be okay," Marisa heard a guy calling and he stepped closer. "What's your name chica?"

"Anna Gonzalez."

"Well Anna, what makes you thinks you can join our family?"

"I know the streets and I hate cops. They killed my mom the other day and they won't do a damn thing about it. They said they couldn't find the killer that she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"If you help us first, we'll help you look for your mother's killer."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to finish what we started this morning."

"And that is?"

"You watched the news this morning, the naval recruitment center shooting?"

"Yes I saw that. That was you guys?"

"Si, but we didn't get the one that we wanted. I want you to go to the hospital and finished the job."


	6. Chapter 6

"You want me to kill him? Inside a hospital?" Marisa asked confused.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, not a problem. Well maybe one. Won't he have guards after what happened this morning?"

"We don't know that, which is why you're going in as a nurse so you can get into his room."

"Okay, what room is he in?"

"Room 525, here's the gun. Finish the job and you're in."

Marisa nodded and took the gun. She put it in the back of her pants, got into her car and drove off.

"Follow her, make sure she finishes the job," the guy said and they followed Marisa.

Marisa sent a text to Kensi to let her know what was going on, she was still at the hospital. Marisa arrived at the hospital and went to the changing room. She put on some nurses clothes and went to room 525. She passed Kensi in the hallway. She walked into the room. The man was still unconscious. She pulled the gun out of her pocket and put the silencer on it. She raised her gun and shot him twice in the chest. His body jerked and lay there motionless. Marisa put the gun away and walked outside. She dumped the clothes in the washing bag, put on her own clothes and walked to the car. She drove back to the neighborhood while the two men checked up on her work.

They watched from the hallway and saw all kinds of doctors and nurses walking into his room. A little later they came out and were followed by a gurney with a body on it covered by a white sheet. Kensi walked alongside the gurney and followed it to the morgue. The men had seen enough and left the hospital.

"You succeeded?" The boss type guy asked when Marisa returned.

"Yes, he dead. No one saw me shoot him."

"He's dead?" He asked the two other guys.

"Yes he's dead. He was wheeled off to the morgue."

"You had these guys follow me?" Marisa asked a bit annoyed.

"Wanted to make sure you'd actually finished the job."

"Trust me now?"

"You did good. Bienvenido a su nueva familia."

"Gracias."

"Miquel, show her to her room."

Marisa grabbed her stuff from the trunk and followed the man. She put away her stuff and placed some bugs in her room.

"You're getting the signal Eric?" Marisa asked quietly.

"Yep, loud and clear," Eric replied.

"I'm gonna send you some names, check them out."

"You got it."

Marisa quickly texted Eric the names and put her phone away. Just as she was done there was a knock on the door and the door opened.

"Anna, dinner is ready."

"Good, I'm starving."

When everyone went to bed Marisa got out and did some snooping around. She was shocked by everything she found. Lots of weapons, cash, cocaine, enough to put the entire gang away for good. She took some pictures and sent it to Eric. She made sure everything was the way it was when she came in. Quietly she snuck back to her room.

That morning Eric came in and he noticed the pictures Marisa had sent him. Quickly he went down to Hetty.

"What is it Mr. Beale?" Hetty asked when Eric stepped into her office.

"These are some pictures Marisa sent over," Eric replied as he put the pictures up on the screen.

Hetty studied the pictures.

"Call the others Mr. Beale, brief them on the new developments."

"Will do."

Eric went upstairs and contacted the agents. Once they were there Eric and Nell briefed them.

"We can't go in yet, then they might suspect Marisa was behind this," Callen spoke.

"What do you propose we do then, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked him.

"We've gotta catch him in the act. Wait for them to make the next move."

"And what I've they don't?" Kensi argued.

"They will, they will."

"You've got a plan G?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Callen explained the plan to the team.

Eric contacted Marisa to tell her what the plan was. Marisa agreed.

"Juan, we've got a problem," Marisa told him.

"Que pasa?"

"A buddy of mine at LAPD told me that Peter has been arrested."

"Porque?"

"For the shooting at the naval recruitment center and killing the marine in the hospital. LAPD handed him over to NCIS."

"NCIS?"

"Yeah NCIS, my buddy said it stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service, it's a federal agency. They've got Peter now and according to my buddy, they are going hard on him. He's facing life in military prison."

"He won't last long in there," Peter's brother said. "We've gotta get him out of there."

"How do you propose we rescue him from federal agents?" One of the other guys interjected.

"I may have an idea," Marisa spoke.

"Digame," Juan said.

"According to my buddy at the LAPD he's being transferred today. We can hit the transport."

"That's suicide," one of the man stated.

"Not if you have in house help."

"You're buddy," Juan said.

"Yes, he's willing to help us."

"And why would a cop be willing to help us."

"He's a dirty cop. He'll do anything for a few bucks."

"I wanna meet your buddy before we do this."

"He said you would want to. Deeks, get out here!"

Deeks walked around the corner.

"You brought him here?!"

"Don't worry, I blind folded him on the way over, he didn't know how we got here."

"You can help us?"

"Yes I can. I'm riding with the truck as protection detail. I can make them stop so you guys can hit the truck and get your friend out," Deeks spoke.

"Why would you help us?"

"Anna is a friend of mine. Even though I'm a cop, I never turn my back on friends."

"What time is the transport?"

"At 3pm."

"It's 1pm now, which gives us enough time to make a plan. You, Deeks, tell me everything you know about the transport."

Deeks told them everything there was to know about the transport and they made a plan. At just before 3 Marisa was in the car with someone else waiting from the transport. As soon as the transport went by them Marisa followed it.

Callen and Sam were behind the wheel of the truck, Kensi was in the back with the prisoner and Deeks was riding in the car in front of the truck. Suddenly Deeks stopped. Marisa cornered the truck in along with another car. From the front they were blocked too. They all got out of their cars with their guns raised.

"Out of the car now! Hands where we can see them!" They all yelled.

Callen and Sam came out of the car with their hands up. Marisa and her partner climbed in the front of the truck. Other guys had gotten Kensi out of the truck and they sat with the prisoner. As soon as everyone was in Deeks drove off with Marisa hot on his tail. They ditch the cop car and the truck and went into their normal cars. They drove back to their neighborhood.

"That was awesome," Marisa spoke.

"Thanks for getting me out," Peter told everyone.

"You're familia Peter," Juan said.

"Thanks guys."

"Gracias Deeks, for helping us."

"I'm glad I could help, I'll be one my way home."

"Not so fast."

"You want something more?"

"Yes, you," Juan aimed his gun at Deeks and shot him. "Dead."

"What did you that for?" Marisa asked.

"He's a cop. We can't trust him. For all we know he set this up so he could catch us."

"Deeks is not like that. He's my friend. He wouldn't do that."

"Maybe you did it then?"

"What do you mean?"

"All of this started until after you arrived. How you knew they had Peter. How you knew about the transport and NCIS. How we were able to hijack the transport so easily."

"I told you, it was Deeks who fed me this information."

"Yes but why did he feed it to you. Maybe you're working with him, maybe you're a cop too."

"What? That's ridiculous. I'm not a cop. I helped you guys get Peter back."

"Yes that you did. Peter, have you seen her before? She said she knew you."

"Yes, I know her. We surf together," Peter told them just as Callen had instructed him to do.

"See, I told you."

"How do I know you're not lying, Peter?"

"I'm not," Peter answered a bit uncomfortable and nervous.

"You sure?" Juan asked again as he put his gun to his chest.

"I swear."

Marisa hoped he would buy his lie. Peter was not the best of liars.

"You're lying. I can tell."

"I'm not lying I swear."

"Don't mess with me. I can see you're lying. Which means." Juan turned to Marisa. "You're lying too. You're not who you say you are."

"I'm am. I'm Anna Gonzalez."

"You're sure that's your real name?" Juan spoke to her as he aimed his gun at her.

"Yes, it is. Anna Maria Gonzalez."

"Fine." Juan lowered his gun and Marisa let out a sigh of relief. "I was just testing you. Welcome to the family."

"Thanks. What about Deeks?"

"Dump him."

Two guys picked up Deeks and put him in the back of Marisa's car.

"You take care of him. Make sure it's not tied back to us."

"Got it."

Marisa drove around for a while, making sure she wasn't followed. She pulled into an abandoned parking lot. She pulled up near the dumpster. She got Deeks out of the trunk and threw him in the dumpster. She looked to be sure there was no one around. She got back in her car and drove back to the house.

Deeks woke up a little later and he noticed that he was in a dumpster.

"Great, why do I always have to go in the dumpster," Deeks mopped.

He carefully looked around to see if no one was there.

"Kens, is it clear?"

"Yes, there's nobody. Nobody followed you guys."

Deeks got out of the dumpster. He got into the car that was parked around the corner and he and Kensi drove separately back to the office.

"Getting shot at hurts. I think it might leave a mark."

"Luckily you were wearing your vest," Kensi stated.

"Yeah, I'm just glad they didn't shoot me in the head."

Marisa stayed undercover for a few more days gathering a much Intel as she could. When they had enough to tie them to the shooting at the recruitment center and various other crimes they moved in. Callen, Sam, Kensi, Deeks and some other NCIS agents and LAPD where outside the house in the evening.

"Move in on my signal and be careful, there's one of our own in there."

Callen counted down and they stormed the place.

"Federal Agents! Hands where we can see them!" Callen yelled.

All of them were shocked to see them there. Marisa acted along with them. The agents quickly had to duck away for some bullets. Marisa quickly dove away so she was out of the line of fire. A little later the gunfire stopped. Some of the gang were dead, including Juan. They arrested everyone including Marisa. With Marisa's help they had enough to put everyone away for a long, long time. Once everyone was handed off to the LAPD Marisa was released from custody.

"You okay?" Callen asked when she walked back into the bullpen.

"Yeah, I'm good. Glad you got them all. It will be good for LA that they are off the streets."

"Yeah it would. Not bad undercover op."

"Nope not at all. I'm gonna go home. Get a shower and then go to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Callen, Kensi, Sam and Deeks replied.

Marisa was happy to be back in her own home again. At first she wasn't sure that going undercover so soon was good for her, but actually it helped her. It helped her get her mind off her parents' deaths. After the shower she got into bed, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

….

Marisa was doing better after what happened to her parents. It was now a month ago that they died. The house was sold. Everything that Marisa wanted to keep from her parents was placed around her house. Because of everything that had happened Callen and Marisa only grew closer to each other. That Saturday Callen and Marisa were having dinner at Marisa's place.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"What do you remember about mom?"

"About your mom? Pfff it's a long time ago. We know each other only shortly."

"Long enough to make a baby together."

Callen chuckled. "Yes that's true. I do remember some things about Sara."

"Like what?"

"Her smile, her gorgeous eyes, the sound of her laugh. She was very beautiful, just like you. You really look a lot like your mother. She was a good agent. I enjoyed working together with her."

"Were you two working close together?"

"Yes, very close. We were partners on that case. We had to go undercover together. We were supposed to be a couple. We pretended for a while, but the longer we were undercover the more we grew to love each other for real. We decided to try to put our feelings aside and just focus on the case. But one day was kinda rough; we almost got killed on a job we had to do for our undercover work. When we got home that night we sat talking about what had happened and if we should pull out. There was some wine and one thing led to another."

"So what you had was real, despite you were undercover together?"

"Yes it was real, at least for me it was real. And I think for you mom too. At least that's what it felt like to me. Shortly after that the mission ended, we got the ones we were after."

"What happened to you two then?"

"We went to get a drink to celebrate the good ending. We had a bit too much to drink so we ended up at her place and well you know what happened then." Melissa nodded. "After that I went back to my job and she went back to hers. We said that we would keep in touch. For the first two weeks we did, then I was sent on a new mission and I couldn't keep in touch anymore. After I got back from the mission she hadn't contacted me. I tried to contact her but I couldn't. I figured she must have been on an undercover mission at the time. After a while I forgot about her, moved on. I concentrated on my work. Shortly after that I was recruited with the CIA and I never heard from her again. Now I know why."

"What would you've done if you were still together when she found out she was pregnant? Would you be happy about that?"

"Of course I would've been happy about that. I would've loved to have a baby with her. I would be so happy when I would see you for the first time and hold you. I'm sure of that."

Marisa smiled. "Do you know where my mom got my name?"

"Don't know for sure, but I think from your grandmother. Her name was Marisol."

"Ah yes, that very well could be. What about your family, dad? You never really talk about that."

"There's not much to tell. I don't know that much. I only know some things."

"Like what?"

"Well Hetty told me some things. She told me that my mom's name was Clara. She was CIA."

"CIA? Well I guess it's in our blood."

"Yeah apparently it is. That's about everything I know about her. And I had a sister named Amy."

"Yeah I've heard about her. Do you ever wonder about your father?"

"Yeah I do. All the time. I wonder if I'll ever find the answers I'm looking for."

"I'm sure you will. Just keep looking."

The next day everyone was sent upstairs by Hetty except Callen. Callen was sent on a field trip to Camp Pendleton. Marisa was shocked by the pictures she saw on the screen. The crime scene was pretty messy and there was a message written on the wall for Callen: 'Callen we have your father.' Marisa let out a heavy sigh. Did they really have Callen's father, her grandfather?"

Together with Sam Marisa went to the crime scene.

"Do you think it's wise from Hetty keeping Callen from this case?" Marisa asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure he's not gonna be happy when he finds out."

"If it's really his father, then he deserves to know."

"I know, let's just find out who has his father and if it's really his father."

Sam and Marisa checked the crime scene. They were talking to and LAPD officer when Callen walked up to them.

"G, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Callen didn't say anything and just walked inside. He was shocked when he saw the crime scene and the message on the wall. Marisa called Hetty to let her know that Callen was at the crime scene. Marisa found Callen upstairs in the bedroom.

"You okay dad?" Marisa asked and Callen turned in her direction.

"I don't know."

"You think he's your father?" Marisa asked as Callen looked at a picture.

"I don't know. He doesn't really look like me. But it could be." Callen walked over to the closet.

"You know you can't be part of this investigation right dad?"

"I need to be part of this investigation. I need to know if he's my dad," Callen said a bit angrily to Marisa.

"She's right, Mr. Callen," Hetty spoke as she appeared in the doorway. "You can't take an active role in this investigation. You can assist but nothing more."

"Hetty, I need to know if he's my dad."

"I understand that Mr. Callen. But you're too close to this case."

Callen sighed and he turned his attention back to the box he held in his hand.

"You recognize someone dad?" Marisa asked as she caught him staring.

"Yes, me."

"You?" Marisa replied and she stood next to him. "That's you?"

"Yeah it is. All of these pictures are me."

They investigated the case. Marisa kept a close eye on Callen. They found out it was a Comescu that had taken him. They were looking through the pictures when Callen recognized a picture. A little later he snuck out and went to see Arkady.

"Sam, have you seen Callen?" Marisa asked.

"No I haven't. Hetty, do you know where G is?" Sam said.

"No, I thought he was with you Mr. Hanna. Eric, could you please locate Mr. Callen."

Eric tried to call him, track his phone and the GPS in his car. "He's in the wind. Everything is turned off."

A little later they got a call from Callen with another phone. He had shot two of Comescu's bodyguards. A while later Eric had tracked Callen's cell phone. Marisa, Sam and Granger drove as fast as they could. Kensi and Deeks were making their way to them too. They heard and explosion. Marisa feared that something had happened to Callen. When they drove into the alley someone shot at them. Granger was hit. The car crashed and they were upside down. Granger tried to crawl out of the car but didn't make it far. Marisa and Sam were both unconscious. They both woke up when they heard shots fired. Quickly they got out of the car. They saw a man who looked a lot like the man in the pictures lying on the floor. Comescu was pointing a gun at Callen. Marisa and Sam shot the bodyguards holding Callen. Comescu turned around giving Callen the opportunity to get the gun away from Comescu. Sam shot the others. Marisa saw Comescu getting up. Without thinking she fired her gun at Comescu. Comescu fell down. Callen looked her way.

"Thank you," Callen told her.

Callen made his way over to his 'father'. He died after he whispered something to Callen.

"You okay dad?" Marisa said as she made her way over to Callen.

"I'm good," Callen reassured her.

They finished up with the case. Callen went to the morgue to see his 'father'. Hetty gave him some newspaper articles and an old video tape that Deeks had found with the pictures. Callen had gotten an old projector so he could play the video. Just as he had hung up a sheet at home there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and found Marisa standing in front of it.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Marisa."

"I was just wondering how you were doing after today and if you might like some company. I brought some pizza and beer."

"Come in."

"What are you watching?" Marisa asked when she saw the projector.

"Deeks found an old video tape with the pictures. Just gonna see what is on it."

Marisa sat down next to him on the couch and handed him a beer. Callen started the video. He was shocked to see what was on the tape.

"Is that you?" Marisa asked when she saw a little boy on the screen.

"Yes is it," Callen replied with tears in his eyes. "And that's my sister."

"So that man would be your father?"

"I guess so."

Marisa grabbed Callen's hand as she noticed he was starting to cry. Callen opened the note that was in the package. "My family." He spoke in Russian.

Callen sobbed as he realized that this was his father. Marisa stayed there for a few more hours. She and Callen just sat talking. At 11pm Marisa decided to go home.

"You okay dad?"

"Yes, I'm good. Thank you for coming over." Callen gave her a hug.

"You're welcome dad. Just call me if you need me okay."

"I will, thank you."

Callen looked at everything he had gotten today. He put all of the pictures, the newspaper articles and the videotape in his box of memories.

…..

It had been a week since Callen had found out about his father. He decided to go to the cemetery to visit his sister's grave. After that he decided to go to Marisa's parents grave. When he came there he saw someone standing over the grave. He wondered would that was. Just as he walked up behind her she turned around. Callen was shocked to see her.

"Sara?" He asked confused.


	7. Chapter 7

He looked like he just saw a ghost. He hadn't seen her for about 25 years but she still looked a lot alike. Callen blinked his eyes to make sure he was seeing it right. Marisa 'death' mother stood in front of him. Sara was just as confused as he was. She hadn't expected him to show up here. But wait, this would mean he knew about Marisa. What was she going to tell him? She figured running at the point would probably be best. Callen saw her running away and went after her to get some answers. She was still in good shape after all these years. Callen caught up with her just before she wanted to get into the car. Callen slammed the car door close and turned her around to look at him.

"Sara." Callen spoke and he stepped back when he saw it was really her.

"Hi Callen."

Callen was shocked. He had so many questions for her. "What...? Why…? How..? I heard you were dead." Callen got a little angry.

"I was, well not technically."

"But why? And why come here? Do you know the people whose graves you just visited?"

"Yes, well not personally but I know who they were."

"So you know that they were Marisa's adoptive parents?"

Sara looked surprised and shocked as Callen said Marisa's name. "You know about Marisa?"

"Yes I do, for about 5 years now."

Sara was happy that Marisa had found her father. "How?"

"We work together."

Sara smiled as she realized her daughter had become a federal agent too. "She's a fed?"

"Yes, we work together at NCIS."

"NCIS? You don't work for the bureau anymore?"

"No, I left a little while after our mission. Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"

Sara sighed. She never thought she would be having this conversation with Callen.

"Not now Callen." She turned around and opened the door of her car.

Callen walked over to her and put his hand on the car door. "Tell me, didn't you think I had a right to know?!" Callen got a bit angry.

"Of course you did."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

They noticed they had gotten some attention from some people.

"Not here. Get in, we'll talk." Callen thought about it for a sec. He wasn't sure if he could trust her after all these years. "Don't worry. You can trust me."

Callen got in his car and followed Sara to her place.

"Would you like a beer?" Sara asked as they walked in.

"Sure," Callen replied and sat down on the couch.

A little later Sara joined him and they just looked at each other. It was a bit awkward.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"

"I don't know. I thought about it for a while. But I wasn't sure what to say to you. And I didn't know how you would feel about it. In the short time we were together I thought that you were not someone who would settle down and have a family."

"You could've at least told me and then I could've made that decision by myself."

"Would you have stayed with me if I had told you?"

"I think so yeah. I really like being with you and we had a good time together."

"Yeah we did. And to be honest I liked it when I found out I was pregnant with your baby. I know we were only together for a short period but you were the first one I had these kind of feelings for."

"Same goes for me. Why did you give Marisa up for adoption?"

"It was too dangerous for her to be around me. There were some people after me."

"Is it that why you faked your own death?"

"Yes, together with the bureau we decided to fake my death. There was no other way I could get away from these guys."

"What happened?"

"I was shot by one of the goons working for him. They had left me to die, or at least that what they thought. I was wearing my vest. We knew that they were coming after me and that they would kill me when they had found me. So we made a plan. We attached a bag of blood to the outside of my vest. They shot me but my vest caught the shot. The bag of blood opened when they shot me so blood was pouring out of me. So they thought I was dead. The bureau treated this like I was really dead, body bag and all. I went into hiding until they had found the people responsible."

"Yes, but that was just a part of the group."

"What do you mean?"

"We've come across the guys that killed you. They came after Marisa and they are the ones that killed Marisa's parents."

"Oh my god. Is Marisa okay?"

"Yes she's fine. We got them. So where have you been for these past 25 years?"

"After this I transferred to the field office in Madrid. It stayed there until a few months ago. I decided I wanted to go back to America. I figured after so many years it would be safe. I got her and I went to find Marisa. I wanted to know how she was doing. Then I heard that her adoptive parents had been killed so I came here to LA."

"Have you seen Marisa?"

"No not yet. I have no idea what to say to her. I was hoping I didn't have to explain myself to her or you."

"You didn't think Marisa deserves to know her mother is still alive? She thinks you're dead," Callen spat at her.

"I know, but what would I say. 'Hello I'm your dead mother and I'm back from the grave'."

"Yeah not really an easy way to start the conversation. But you have to tell her otherwise I will. I can't keep this from her."

"So you two have a good relationship together?"

"Yes we have. I really like hanging out with her and she likes hanging out with me and she's really a good agent."

"Well, she didn't get that from strangers," Sara said with a smile.

"No, she didn't. How did you find out about her?"

"She had a box. You gave her that box. It had a lot of stuff in there for her, including who her father was."

"Yeah I remember putting that box together for her. I wanted her to know."

"She found out I was her father and a little later I found out too. That was about 5 years ago. She was an intern at the time at NCIS."

"I'm glad you found each other and that you have built a relationship together. I don't wanna destroy what you guys have."

"You won't. But you have to tell her the truth, just like you told me."

"I will, I promise."

Callen still couldn't really believe that Marisa's mom was still alive and back in his life. She was the first woman he really loved. Ever since he had found out about Marisa he could've imagined being a family together with her.

"So what is Marisa like?"

"She's really sweet and caring. We get along great. She's a very good agent, very good at undercover ops. She saved my ass on some occasions. She reminds me a lot of you."

"She does?"

"Yeah, she looks a lot like you. She's got your smile and your personality."

"She does? Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yeah." Callen pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of Marisa.

"She's beautiful. There's not been a day that went by without me thinking of her. I'm glad she's doing alright and that she found you."

"Yeah me too."

They sat talking for a little while longer. It surprised Callen how at ease he was with her, even after all these years. He was of course still shocked to find out she was alive. But maybe this could be a second opportunity for them. It was almost 11pm when Callen got up to go home. Sara got up as well. Their faces were really close together. Callen thought about kissing her but he decided not to. She had just come back.

"Don't tell Marisa just yet, I want to tell her myself."

"I won't. Why don't you come over to dinner tomorrow evening? I'll invite Marisa too."

"You'll think she'll be okay with it?"

"I think so."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. What's your address?"

Callen gave her his address and left. Callen went back home and grabbed himself another beer. He sat down on the couch and just thought about everything that happened today. Sara, Marisa's mom, was still alive and she was here in LA. Callen wondered how Marisa would react to this. A part of him wanted to protect her and not let her meet her mother but he couldn't do that to her. She had a right to know.

The next day Callen and Sam were driving to a suspect. Sam noticed something was off with his partner.

"You okay G?"

Callen sighed and turned to Sam. "Promise me you won't tell Marisa."

"I promise. What is going on G?"

"Marisa's mom is here in LA."

"Marisa's mom? I thought she was dead," Sam replied confused.

"Yeah so did I. But it turned out she's not. The bureau faked her death."

"Really? When did you see her?"

"Yesterday. After work I went to the cemetery and I saw her standing over Marisa's parents grave."

"Wow. That's something. Why is she back?"

"She came back to the US after living in Madrid for the last 25 years and she heard about their deaths so she came to LA to see how Marisa was doing. She was shocked to see me standing there behind her and that I knew of Marisa."

"Damn, what are you gonna do now? Have you told Marisa already?"

"No not yet. She's coming over for dinner tonight and Marisa's mom will be there as well. I wonder how she'll react, it's not every day that your mom comes back from the dead."

"No it's not. Good luck with it."

"Thanks," Callen sighed.

That evening Marisa was at Callen's place at 7pm for dinner.

"Dad, what is going on? You're acting strange all day."

"I asked you over here cus there's someone who would like to meet you."

"Who?" Marisa asked a little annoyed.

"Me," Sara sat as she walked out of the kitchen.

Marisa looked shocked as she saw the person coming out of the kitchen. She nearly dropped dead. "Mom?"

"Yeah sweetie, it's me. You look so beautiful."

Marisa didn't know what to say. All these years she thought her mother had been killed but here she was, standing in Callen's place.

"What..? Why….?" Marisa stammered. "You're alive?"

"Yes sweetie I am."

"But how?"

Sara told her what had happened.

"So you were alive all these years and you never once thought about coming to see me?" Marisa said a bit angry.

"I didn't know if it was safe to come and see how. I heard you had a wonderful adoptive family and I didn't wanna mess with that."

"You're my mother! I had a right to know you were still alive!"

"I know sweetie. I wanted to come and see you so badly. There's not been a day that I haven't thought of you since you were born. From the moment you were born I was so much in love with you. It was hard for me giving you up for adoption. But it was the best thing to do at the time. I couldn't stand to see you get hurt because of me."

"So why are you here now?"

"I heard what happened to your parents and I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright. I didn't know you had found your father."

"So you're back now?"

"Yes I am. And if it's alright with you I want to be part of your life again."

"I'd love to mom," Marisa told her and she walked up to her to give her a hug.

Sara was happy to hold her little girl in her arms again. She was so proud of the woman she had become.

"I love you so much sweetie. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too mom."

Marisa couldn't help but cry. Callen came over as well and the three of them hugged each other. They had a nice family dinner. Marisa asked Sara a lot of questions. For so many years she had searched for her family and now she had not only her father in her life but also her mother.

Around 10pm Marisa went back home. Marisa lay down on the bed and just looked at the ceiling. She couldn't believe what happened today. Her mom was still alive! Marisa was looking forward to building a relationship with her mother as well. She hoped that they would get as good of a relationship as she and Callen had. She was tired so she fell asleep soon.

Sara stayed over at Callen's place when Marisa had left.

"She's a very beautiful young woman. I'm proud of the person she became," Sara spoke.

"Yeah me too. She was very lucky to have such wonderful adoptive parents."

"You knew them?"

"Yes I did. They were very sweet and they were okay with Marisa getting to know me after we had found out about each other. Marisa was devastated when they were killed."

"Yeah I can imagine. Luckily she had you."

"Yeah. I'm lucky to have her in my life too. I really love her."

"You know, ever since she was born I wondered what it would've been like if we were still together and we would've become a family."

"Yeah me too since I found out about Marisa."

"Would you have liked that?"

"I think so."

"I really liked the time we spent together."

"Me too, you were the first man I really feel in love with."

"Same for me. Well not man but woman."

"I know. I could feel that. I tried to look for you after I found out but I couldn't find you so I figured you had moved on."

"If I would've known you were pregnant I would have come back to you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well maybe this is a second chance for us."

Sara moved closer to Callen and she kissed him. She half expected Callen to pull back but he didn't. Instead he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. The kiss felt so good. All the feelings of 25 years ago came back up again. Before they knew it they were lying in bed half naked. It amazed Callen how at ease he was with her and how easy all those feelings came up again. He still loved her and by the looks of it she still loved him. Callen took the rest of her clothes off, leaving her in only her underwear. She still looked good, even 25 years and a baby later. Sara moved her hands over Callen's chest and she felt the scars of the bullet holes. She stopped kissing him and looked in his eyes.

"How did you get these?" Sara asked as she moved her hands over the scars.

"I got shot at. Someone wanted me dead. If it wasn't for my partner I'd be dead right now."

"Damn, did you catch them?"

"Yes we did."

Callen moved his lips back down to her neck and reunited the passion between them. It had been a while but they still knew what the other liked. They were teasing other, but they loved it. A little later Callen couldn't take it anymore and he buried himself inside of her. It felt so good making love to her again. By the sounds she was making she loved it too. 5 hours and 3 rounds of love making later they lay content next to each other.

"Wow, that was amazing. Just like I remembered it," Sara breathed out.

"Yes it was," Callen uttered.

Sara turned on her side and Callen did the same.

"For the last 25 years I couldn't stop thinking about you. I really liked what we had. I wish we could've had more time then."

"Yeah me too. I'm really glad we had Marisa, even if I wasn't there. She was a very wonderful daughter. I love her."

"I'm glad you do. When I was pregnant with her I sometimes hoped you would just walk back into my life again and we could be a family."

"Yeah after I learned about Marisa I regretted not looking for you after we split up. Shortly after we split up I had to go undercover again and we sort of lost touch."

"Yeah I know. I was too busy with staying off the radar so that they wouldn't find me and Marisa."

"I can understand that." Callen moved closer to Sara and placed his arm around her. "So what happens now?"

"I don't know. Why don't we just take it one day at a time? Get comfortable around each other again."

"We seemed pretty comfortable a few moments ago," Callen told her smiling.

Sara smiled back at him. "I wasn't just talking about that. I was talking about Marisa too. It's gonna be a little getting used to for her to have her mother around. And about us, let's just take it slow see where we end up. We haven't been around each other for a while. Let's just get to know each other again before we dive into anything."

"Then what was this?" Callen asked referring to their love making.

"Just making up for lost time and maybe the start of something again."

"You really wanna give us another shot?"

"Yes I want to. If that's alright with you."

"Yes it's fine by me, I want that too. I still love you."

Sara saw the look in his eyes. It was the same look when he told her he loved her 25 years ago.

"I love you too. I've always loved you. You gave me something wonderful, a beautiful daughter."

Callen leaned forward and kissed her again.

"You gave me something wonderful too. Thank you for giving me this wonderful daughter."

"You're welcome."

Callen kissed her once more and together they fell asleep in each other's embrace. The next morning Callen woke up and felt someone lying next to him and he remembered everything that had happened yesterday. He opened his eyes and saw Sara asleep in his arms. He quietly got out of bed and got dressed. He was just about to poor himself a cup of coffee when Sara walked in.

"Good morning," Sara spoke as she walked into the kitchen.

Callen turned around and saw her standing there in one of his shirts. "Good morning, you want some coffee?"

"Yeah sure." Sara sat down at the kitchen table. "I never thought you would buy a house, let alone have furniture in it."

"Yeah neither did it. For like the first 5 years here at NCIS I didn't until Hetty bought this house for me."

"Hetty? As in Hetty Lange?"

"Yep, that's her. You heard of her?"

"Yeah I heard something about her but it always so some unreal, I thought she was some urban legend."

"Nope, she's very much really. She's only 4 feet but she's scary. You don't wanna mess with her."

"Noted. So what did you do after you left the bureau?"

"I went to the CIA and the DEA before Hetty recruited me with NCIS."

"So you work here in NCIS now in LA?"

"Yep."

"I didn't know there was an NCIS field office in LA."

"There isn't. This is the Office of Special Projects. We don't exist to the outside work."

"So what, you're undercover?"

"Yes. We deal mostly with terrorists here. We specialize in undercover work. We're what you call 'Legends'. I lost track of how many aliases I have."

"Isn't it dangerous sometimes?"

"Yeah, but it's not like our work at the bureau was dangerous."

"True. So how's Marisa in all this undercover work?"

"She's really good at it. My partner Sam says she got that from me, the ability to change into another person in seconds."

"That's good. I still can't believe how she turned out."

"Yeah me neither. She had very wonderful adoptive parents."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad she got the know you. I always wanted her to know you. That's why I put together that box for her."

"That was nice of you. I was shocked at first when I found out she was my daughter. I already knew her at that point, she already worked with us."

"I guess she followed in her parents' footsteps by becoming a federal agent."

"Yeah she did." Callen moved closer to her and kissed her. "I've gotta go to work, I'll see you later."

"Alright. Do you have Marisa's number for me? I want to ask her if she would like to have dinner with me tonight."

"Sure." Callen gave Sara her number. Callen gave her one more kiss before he left for work.

Only Callen was in the bullpen when Marisa arrived.

"Morning dad."

"Morning Marisa."

"How's mom?"

"She's good. She really wants to get to know you."

"Yeah, I want to get to know her too. Did you have any idea that she faked her own dead?"

"No none, I was just as shocked as you were."

"It's weird that after so many years she's back."

"Yeah it is. Oh yeah, she was going to call you today to see if you wanted to go to dinner with her tonight."

"Oh alright, that's fine. So how are you and mom doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on dad, I saw the way you looked at her. You still love her." Callen sighed. He really didn't want to discuss this with his daughter. "I know you still love her dad. I could see it and I think she still loves you too." Callen just concentrated one his paperwork. "You can ignore me, dad but you still love her. I can see it."

Callen knew Marisa was right but he didn't want to admit that to her. It was a slow day today so Callen decided to look into Sara, to see if she was telling the truth. He had no reason not to trust her but still. It was weird her showing up like this 25 years later. He didn't find anything odd. She was employed at the Madrid office for the last 25 years. Everything that he could fine about her was right. He decided to let it rest and just let it happen.

That evening Marisa went out for dinner with her mom. They met at the restaurant.

"Thank you for coming," Sara greeted her daughter.

"Thanks for asking me. I really want to get to know you better."

"Me too. I so wished I could've been a part of your life for the last 25 years. It killed me to give you up. You looked so cute."

"Where you happy when you find out you were having dad's baby?"

"Yes of course I was happy sweetie. I just wished your father was there with me."

"You still love him?"

"Yes I do."

"He still loves you, you know."

"Yeah I know. I could see it."

"So dad told me you met on a case when you worked with the bureau."

"Yeah that's right."

Sara told her some things she remembered about Callen when they worked together and some things about her past that Marisa wanted to know. Marisa told her about her childhood and what she did growing up and how she ended up as a federal agent. They were really enjoying themselves. About 4 hours later they walked out and walked around the corner to the parking lot. It turned out they were parked next to each other. Just as they were saying their goodbyes a van skidded to a halt behind them. Before they could do anything they were knocked out and dragged into the van.


	8. Chapter 8

Marisa woke up about an hour later and she noticed her hands were cuffed. She looked around but she couldn't see much. She was in a dark room. She looked around to try to find her mom.

"Mom," Marisa called.

A faint light was coming in through the window and she saw her mother lying a few feet from her. She crawled over there to check on her. She was still unconscious. Marisa tried to wake her up. A little later Sara woke up.

"Are you okay mom?"

"Yes I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good too."

"Do you have any idea who took us?"

"No, not a clue. They could be after me, after you or after dad."

"You think they are using us to get to your father?"

"It could be."

"We've gotta get out of here."

"They took my phone and gun so I can't call anyone. But first I've gotta get out of these cuffs."

"You've got a key?"

"Nope, but I do have a bobby pin, learned that from dad."

"Smart girl."

….

It was almost 11pm. Callen decided to call Marisa to see how the dinner went. He called her phone but it went straight to voice mail. Marisa never had her phone off. Maybe her battery was empty. He called Sara but her phone went straight to voice mail as well. Now Callen got worried. Callen didn't have a good feeling about this so he decided to call Eric.

"Hey Callen," Eric said when he answered the phone.

"Hey Eric, can you track Marisa's phone for me? She went out to dinner tonight but I can't reach her and I can't reach Sara either."

"Alright I'll check. Give me a sec."

Eric powered up his computer and logged onto the server. He typed in Marisa's phone and tracked it.

"I can't get a signal and I can't turn it back on. Battery must be removed."

"Damn it. What about Sara's phone?" Callen asked and he gave him Sara's number.

"It's the same."

"Damn it."

"Is something wrong?"

"I think so. Can you come to the office?"

"Sure. Should I alert the others?"

"No, not yet. I wanna be sure first. It might be nothing."

15 minutes later Eric and Callen walked into OPS.

"Where do you wanna start?" Eric asked.

"See if you can find Marisa's car."

Eric typed in some commands and found Marisa's car at the restaurant parking lot.

"Scroll the camera back."

Eric scrolled the camera back and a little past 10pm they saw Marisa and Sara being knocked out and pulled into a van. Callen silently cursed to himself.

"Anything on the kidnappers?"

"Got facial rec looking. Do you want me to call the others in now?"

"Yes, we've gotta find Marisa."

"Who's that woman with her?"

Callen sighed. He and Marisa were the only ones who knew that Sara was alive. "That's Sara, Marisa mom."

"Her mom? I thought she was killed."

"Not exactly. I don't have time to explain now just find them.

….

Marisa managed to get her and her mother's handcuffs off.

"Now what?" Sara asked.

Marisa looked around for a way to escape. The window was too high and too small to escape through. There was a door, but it was locked. Marisa tried to listen for voices on the other hand. She heard some men behind the door speaking Russian.

"What are they saying?" Sara asked.

"They are saying that he will be coming for us."

"You think by 'he' they mean Callen?"

"Could be. I know dad spent some time in Russia. But how would they know about us."

"Good question."

Marisa listened to what they had to say.

"They are gonna set a trap for Callen when he comes to rescue us. They are planning on killing him."

"We can't let that happen."

"We won't. We gotta figure out a plan to get out of here and warn dad."

….

"Mr. Callen, my office," Hetty spoke when Callen walked down the stairs.

Callen reluctantly walked over to Hetty's office. "What's up Hetty?"

"When were you going to tell me that Marisa's mother is still alive?"

"I just find out myself Hetty. I honestly had no idea that she was still alive."

"Do you have any idea who could have taken them?"

"No, it could be anyone. It could be someone from Sara's past trying to get her or it could be someone from my past, trying to get through me via them. Nevertheless we need to find them."

….

The voices on the other side of the door stopped. Marisa heard a door close and a car being started. This maybe was their opportunity to get out. Marisa used the bobby pin and a hair clip to try to open the door. Marisa carefully peaked around the corner. The coast seemed clear. Marisa saw her guns and phone lying on the table. She quickly walked over to the table and put the gun in the back of her pants and gave the other gun to Sara. Quickly she put the battery in her phone and sent a text to Callen. They were just about to make their way to the door when they heard the car pulling up. Quickly Marisa put her phone back on the table and they ran back to the room they were being held in.

….

Callen was up in OPS when his phone chirped. He looked at it and saw it was a message from Marisa.

"Eric, find out where this text came from," Callen told Eric.

"G, is it Marisa?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she and Sara are alive. Marisa said that they are gonna set a trap for me."

"For you? Why?"

"I don't know."

"I've found them. They are at a warehouse in Culver City. The address in on your phones," Eric said."

"Thanks Eric. Let's go."

They went to the armory to gear up.

"You okay G?"

"I'm good. Let's just go them out."

"You sure that's a good idea," Deeks reasoned and Callen shot him a look. "I mean you said that they were gonna set a trap for you."

"Yes for me, put they are not expecting all 4 of us. Or at least I hope. We just have to be careful."

….

"You think they can find out where we are?" Sara asked.

"Eric and Nell are the best, they'll find us."

They heard voices on the other side of the door. Marisa heard one man saying where her gun was.

"I think they noticed my gun is missing. Get ready."

They both had their guns ready behind their backs. They heard the lock turning on the door.

"Где оружие?[Where are the guns?]" The man asked as he opened the door.

"как мы должны знать? Мы заперты здесь.[How should we know? We are locked in here.]" Marisa answered. Sara was surprised that Marisa could speak Russian without an accent.

"Don't play dumb with me," the man spoke with a thick accent. "You are the only ones here."

The man aimed his gun at Marisa and Sara.

"Now," Marisa spoke and both she and Sara aimed their guns at him and shot him.

The others heard the shots and saw him falling backwards. One of the men yelled something in Russian. Marisa moved her gun around the corner and fired some rounds. The men ducked behind the cabinets.

"Cover me mom."

Sara fired at them so Marisa could get into a better position.

….

The team pulled up outside the warehouse and heard gunfire inside. Quickly they made their way towards the entrance. Callen shot one of the guards. Marisa looked up as she heard different gunfire. She saw Callen and the team walk in. A little later all the men were shot down.

"Marisa, Sara," Callen yelled.

"We're okay dad," Marisa replied as they came out of their hideout.

They heard some noise. They looked in the way of the noise and they saw someone making a run for it.

"We've got a runner," Sam yelled and he ran after him.

Callen was hot on his heels. Just as Callen caught up with Sam they saw him driving off.

"Eric, track this license plate 4 – Frank – Peter – Charlie – 5 – 6 – 5. One of the kidnappers got away," Sam told Eric.

Callen and Sam walked back inside. Callen walked over to Marisa and Sara.

"Are you okay?" Callen asked.

"Yes, we're fine dad," Marisa replied.

"Good, let's get out of here."

They drove back to the office.

"This is where you work?" Sara asked astonished when they pulled up to the condemned building.

"Yep," Callen answered.

"Don't let the outside fool ya," Marisa added.

They all walked inside. Hetty was surprised to see Sara walking in.

"Hello Ms. Mathews, Ms. Gonzalez. I thought you were dead," Hetty spoke.

"Well yeah. It was the only way to get away," Sara answered.

"So, that's really Marisa's mother?" Sam asked Callen.

"Yep she is."

"I think I found the guy that got away," Eric spoke as he came running down the stairs.

"What have you got Eric?" Callen replied as Marisa and Sara walked over to the bullpen.

"The car is registered to a Vladimir Resnev," Eric informed them as he put a picture up on the screen.

"That's the guy from the warehouse. He was the 'boss' type," Marisa voiced.

"I know him," Callen stated.

"From where?" Sam asked.

"From my time in Russia. We were after this guy there but he managed to get away. He's been off the radar ever since."

"Well he's back now," Eric told them.

"Any idea why?" Sam wondered.

"They said something about using us to get to Callen. They said they were going to kill him," Marisa informed them.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Callen asked Eric.

"Kaleidoscope tracked to the car to an address in Santa Monica. Address in on your phones."

"Thanks Eric." Callen turned to Marisa and Sara. "You two stay here."

"Hell no," Marisa spoke. "I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you go after them without me. They could kill you."

"So what else is new?"

"I'm going and that's final."

Callen realized he wasn't going to win this one. "Fine."

Sara had to chuckle a bit as she heard Callen and Marisa arguing. She really was just as stubborn as her father.

They went to the armory to gear up and they left. Sara stayed behind. She wasn't a Federal Agent anymore.

"You can watch the op from upstairs in OPS," Hetty told her.

Sara followed Hetty upstairs and walked into OPS. Sara was astonished by all the tech equipment. They didn't have anything like this at the FBI. 15 minutes later the team pulled up to the address. It was a well-guarded compound.

"How are we gonna get in?" Kensi wondered.

"We hit them from both sides," Callen answered and he got out of the van followed by the others.

Kensi and Deeks went around back. Callen, Sam and Marisa took the front.

"On my count," Callen spoke and he counted down.

They all breached the compound and shot the guards that came towards them. Callen was busy shooting a guard and ducking away he didn't see someone coming in from the right. Marisa quickly shot him. They made their way into the house and shot more guards. They found Resnev in the living room.

"Stand up! Hands where we can see them!" Marisa demanded as she kept her gun at him.

"I suggest you put your guns down!" Resnev said with a sick smile.

Callen, Sam and Marisa looked around them and saw a couple guards standing there with their guns raised at them. Before they knew it Kensi and Deeks made their way into the living room and shot two of the guards. The others quickly grabbed their guns and shot the other guards. Callen cuffed Resnev.

"This isn't over Agent Callen."

"Oh yes it is."

Callen handed him off to the other NCIS Agents who took him away. They went back to the office.

"You okay?" Sara asked as she came down the stairs.

"Yes, we're fine mom."

"You really are an amazing agent. I saw how you were in the warehouse and now again. You really are very good."

"Thanks, but I learned from the best," Marisa spoke and she looked at Callen and Sara.

"Oh yes, you didn't get it from a stranger."

"Ms. Gonzalez, may I talk to you for a moment," Hetty's voice sounded across the building.

Sara walked over to Hetty's office as the agents went to back their bags.

"Yes, Ms. Lange."

"Sit down please." Sara sat down on one of the chairs. "Are you back in LA for good?"

"I'm not with the bureau anymore so I don't know what I'm gonna do. I think I'm gonna stick around. That way I can be close to Marisa."

"Oh yes Ms. Mathews. She really is a good agent. I noticed that the first day she walked in here."

"I'm glad she got to know her father. They seem really close together."

"Oh yes they are. If you do decide to stick around, I've got a proposition for you," Hetty told her and she handed her a red folder.

Sara took the folder and opened it.

"You want me to become and NCIS Agent?" Sara asked confused.

"Ms. Mathews needs a partner. You are more than qualified for the job. You don't have to answer now, just think it over."

"I will."

Sara stood up and walked to the bullpen.

"Everything okay?" Callen wanted to know.

"Yeah everything's fine."

"What's in the folder?"

"Hetty offered me a job here."

"She offered you a job?" Callen asked confused.

"Yes, she wants me to be Marisa's partner."

"Are you gonna take it?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"Just think about it. It would be nice to have you around here. You'd be an asset. You're a good agent."

"Thanks. I do miss being an agent."

"Just think about it. I'm sure Marisa would like to have you as her partner."

"Wouldn't that be weird?"

"She works together with me. So I think she should be fine with it. And you also have to be okay with me being team leader."

"Well I think I can be okay with that. You were the team leader on our last op."

"Who wants to grab a burger? My treat," Marisa spoke as she walked back into the bullpen.

The entire team when out for burgers. Marisa, Callen and Sara stayed after they others had left.

"Are you gonna stay here in LA, mom?"

Callen and Sara looked at each other.

"Hetty offered me a job here," Sara replied.

"You mean with this NCIS team?"

"Yes, she wants me to be your partner. Are you okay with that?"

"I never thought about me having a partner. I usually go with dad and Sam."

"Hetty told me you needed a partner. I wanted to know what you would think of it before I make any decision."

"I think I would be okay with it. I mean I'm working with dad already, why not my mom too."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I think it would be nice, us working together. Even if you don't take it I would still like it if you stayed in LA. I'm not ready to say goodbye to you."

"I will stay here. I want to get to know you better. I just don't know if working for NCIS is what I want."

"Just think about it mom, I'm okay with it."

"I will."

That night Sara returned to her rental apartment. She put the folder down on the table and just looked at it. Should she except it and go to work at NCIS? Would it be okay if she worked with Callen and Marisa? After everything that happened today she wasn't sure if she would want to be an agent again. But she had to admit it did felt good to be in the field again and shooting bad guys. She decided to sleep on it, maybe she had the answer in the morning.

Marisa was glad that they made it out okay. She was glad that her mother wanted to get to know her better. She thought about what it would be like to have her mother as a partner. It would be nice to have a partner. Callen had Sam and Kensi had Deeks. It would be good for her to have a partner of her own. She was ready for it. But would her mother be fit to be her partner. Wouldn't that get weird? Well she worked with Callen already and that wasn't weird, so probably working with her mother would be normal as well.

Callen was glad that Marisa and Sara made it out safely. He couldn't believe Hetty had offered her a place with his team, without asking him about it. Could he handle working with her again? Was it good for Marisa to be partnered up with her mother? He knew Sara was a good agent. She would be a good addition to the team. She was more then up to the task, Callen knew that. He just wondered how it would be having her on his team, working together with Marisa. He at least was glad that she would stay in LA. Marisa needed to get to know her mother. And truth be told, he was actually glad she was in his life again. He had missed her. He just hoped she wouldn't do anything to hurt them, especially Marisa.

…

Sara looked at the folder Hetty gave her the next morning. Should she take the job? Would it be good for her relationship with Marisa and with Callen? She did miss being an agent. She had left the FBI to go look for her daughter. It would be a new challenge in her life. She had been with the bureau for so long; a change would maybe be good for her. She always liked doing undercover work with the bureau. She and Callen made a good team when they had worked together. Maybe she and Marisa would make a good team too.

She put the folder in her bag and drove to the office. She was still astonished by the fact that there was a NCIS office inside this condemned building. She parked her car and walked inside. There was no one in the bullpen yet but Hetty was sitting behind her desk drinking a cup of tea. Sara walked up to Hetty's office.

"Good morning Ms. Gonzalez."

"Good morning Hetty."

"What brings you over?"

"I just came to return this," Sara spoke and she handed Hetty the red folder.


	9. Chapter 9

Hetty took the folder and opened it.

"I see you have signed it," Hetty spoke when she saw the autograph at the bottom of the page.

"Yes I have."

"Well welcome to NCIS Ms. Gonzalez."

"Thank you Hetty."

"I'll get everything in order and you can start tomorrow."

"Great."

"See you tomorrow at 9.30am."

"I'll be here."

They shook hands and Sara left before the other agents were there.

"Mr. Callen, Ms. Mathews, a word please," Hetty spoke when Callen and Marisa had arrived.

Callen and Marisa walked to Hetty's office.

"What's up Hetty?" Callen asked.

"I just wanna tell you two that Ms. Gonzalez will be joining us as of tomorrow and she'll become Ms. Mathews' new partner."

"She accepted the job?" Callen asked.

"Yes she did. Will that be a problem for either of you?"

"No, not all," Callen replied.

"No, I'm good with it," Marisa answered.

"Alright then. Back to work."

The next morning Sara walked into the office. She looked in the bullpen and saw an extra desk standing there with her name tag on it. The desks were placed in a U-shape. Sara was sitting next to Kensi and Marisa. Kensi sat on the corner next to her Sara and next to Sara sat Marisa. Marisa sat next to Callen and on the opposite of Sara sat Deeks and next to Deeks sat Sam.

"Good morning Sara," Callen greeted her as he walked into the bullpen. He saw that the desk had been rearranged and he looked for his desk.

Sara saw his name tag. She noticed it still said 'G. Callen.' "Still no idea what your first name is?"

"Nope, still looking. I have found out some things about my past though but there are still unanswered questions."

"I hope you'll find the answers you're looking for."

"Me too."

Sara placed her bag by her desk and walked to Hetty's office.

"Good morning Hetty."

"Good morning Ms. Gonzalez. Here are you badge, id and gun," Hetty told her as she placed the items on her desk.

"Thanks Hetty," Sara replied and she took the items and she put the badge and id in her pocket and her gun in the back of her pants.

"And here's your car. A 2012 Camaro."

"Nice."

"No, if you'll follow me. We'll update you biometrics, new photos for driver's license, passport, general backstopping, credit cards, and so forth."

About 20 minutes later they were done and Sara walked back to the bullpen.

"Good morning mom, dad," Marisa spoke as she walked into the bullpen.

"Morning," Callen and Sara replied.

"Ready for your first day mom?"

"Yes I am. I'm looking forward to being partnered up with you."

"Same here."

A little later Eric whistled them upstairs.

"Does he always do that?" Sara asked.

"Yep, sometimes he whistles with the strangest things," Kensi replied.

"And Hetty's okay with that?"

"Yes she is. Well in a way. It works to get us upstairs."

"What do we have Eric?" Callen asked as they walked into OPS.

"This morning Gunnery Sergeant Rick Cale was found shot to death is his apartment," Eric informed them as he put crime scene pictures up on the screen.

"Shot through the head," Kensi stated.

"According to the ME he was also tortured. They found bruising on his chest and arms."

"So when they got the answers they were looking for they shot him," Callen said.

"Or he didn't give them anything and they still killed him," Sam added.

"Kensi, Deeks, why don't you go talk to his commanding officer. Maybe he can tell us something about who did this. Marisa, Sara, you speak to his next of kin. Sam and I will check out his apartment."

Everyone left.

"I'll drive," Marisa told Sara.

"Fine by me." They walked to the car. "Nice car. What kind of BMW?"

"An i8. It's a sweet ride."

"Yeah I can see. You're into cars?"

"Yes I am. My uncle thought me how to drive. And not just regular driving but pursuit and race driving too."

"Really? That's nice. So I guess that comes in handy sometimes here."

"Yeah I've had to use those skills at some moments."

They drove to the victim's mother's house. Marisa knocked on the door.

"Yes?" And elderly woman opened the door.

"Mrs. Cale? I'm Special Agent Mathews and this is Special Agent Gonzalez, we're with NCIS," Marisa spoke as they showed their badges.

"Did something happen to Ricky?"

"May we come in?"

"Sure, come on in."

"Is Ricky in some sort of trouble?"

"I'm sorry to tell you but Ricky was found dead this morning at his apartment."

"Oh my god," Mrs. Cale spoke as she put her hand in front of her mouth and sunk down on the couch. "Who would do that to Ricky?"

"That's what we're trying to find out. Do you know if he had any enemies, any problems, that sort of thing?"

"No, we spoke just yesterday on the phone. He sounded fine. What happened to him?"

"We believe he was tortured and then killed."

"Tortured? Who would do that?"

"Can you think of anyone who would wanna harm Rick? Someone he had problems with at work or personal."

"No, everyone loved Ricky. He was good at his job. Everyone respected him at work. He wasn't the kind of guy to get in trouble. That's just not my Ricky."

"We're so sorry for you loss Mrs. Cale," Sara spoke. "Please contact us if have some more information for us."

Marisa handed her her card and they left and they went back to the office.

"Anything from his mother?" Callen asked when Marisa and Sara walked back into the bullpen.

"No, she doesn't know anybody who would wanna hurt him and according to her he wasn't in any kind of trouble," Marisa answered. "Did you guys find anything at the apartment?"

"No, nothing. Whoever was there did a good job of cleaning up. We did found a laptop and a hard drive. Eric and Nell are going through them now."

"Okay, heard anything from Kensi and Deeks?"

"No not yet."

"So we're still at square one."

Callen nodded.

"Maybe not," Eric spoke as he came down the stairs. "We've been going through his computer and his hard drive. We found some emails that suggest he was in some kind of trouble." Eric put the emails on the screen.

"Where is my money? You owe me 100.000 dollars. Pay up or there will be consequences," Callen read.

"The email was sent yesterday."

"Do you know who sent it?" Sam asked.

"There's no name but I've been able to find the IP address. It was send from a computer in Westchester. The address is on your phones."

"Thanks Eric," Callen spoke. "We'll check it out. Marisa, Sara, you see what you can find out about the people who live there."

Marisa and Sara got to work while Callen and Sam went to check out the IP address. When Callen and Sam arrived there the others had found out who lived there.

"Mr. Roberts, federal agents," Callen spoke as he knocked on the door but there was no answers. "Federal agents! Open up!"

The heard some noise inside and Sam saw him escaping through the back door.

"G, we've got a runner."

Callen and Sam ran around the house to the backyard and followed Roberts. Sam caught up with him and pushed him on the floor.

"I didn't do anything," Roberts yelled.

"Then why were you running?" Sam asked.

Callen and Sam took him to the boatshed and put him in the interrogation room. Callen called Marisa and Sara. A little later their faces popped up on screen.

"Hey guys," Marisa greeted them.

"We've got Roberts. Did you guys find anything out about him?"

"He's got two priors, for extortion."

"What about his connection to Cale?"

"Apart from those emails there's none."

"Alright, keep looking. We'll interrogate him."

Callen disconnected the call and they walked into the interrogation room. Callen sat opposite to Roberts at the table.

"How do you know Rick Cale?" Callen asked.

"Rick who? I don't know any Rick Cale?" Roberts answered.

"Really? Then why did you send these emails to him?" Callen asked as he put the emails on paper on the table.

Roberts sighed as he saw those emails.

"It would be smart if you told us why you sent these and why he turned up dead the next morning."

"Cale is dead?"

"I thought you said you didn't know him," Sam replied.

"Alright, I did know him. But I didn't kill him I swear."

"The emails sound like you did," Callen stated.

"That just meant to scare him. I wasn't going to kill him."

"Why did he owe you 100.000 dollars?"

"He got involved with some wrong people and he needed some money so I loaned him."

"Why did he come to you?"

"We were friends. He knew I had money so he figured I could help him. So I gave him the money. That was over 4 months ago, he said I would get the money back within a month. I asked him about it a couple of times but he always said it was coming. So I sent him an email to scare him."

"Why did he need the money?"

"He didn't say. He just said he had gotten involved with some wrong people and he needed money fast."

"Do you know who?"

"No, he never said. He seemed really scared. How did he die?"

"He was tortured and then shot through the head," Sam answered.

"Tortured? By who?"

"We don't know yet."

Callen and Sam got up and walked back to the main area. Callen called Eric.

"Hey guys," Eric spoke when his face popped up on screen.

"Hey Eric, have you found out something? Roberts claimed he loaned money to Cale cus he had gotten involved with some wrong people."

"He might be right about it. We tracked down the money Cale had gotten and it was transferred to a corporate account. We looked into the company and we found out it's a front for the Reyes Locos."

"LAPD has been after them for years. But why would Cale owe them money?"

Deeks popped up on screen. "I talked to some people at the LAPD and they said that there have been rumors that the gang is upgrading their arsenal with military grade weapons. I believe they used Cale to get them the weapons. He worked at Pendleton and he handled the gun shipments. His commanding officer said that they were keeping a close eye on him since a crate of weapons when missing but they could never tie him to anything."

"So he could be helping them, but that still doesn't explain why he owed them money."

"Well he wasn't just stealing weapons for them. He was also transporting drugs for them using military transport. His commanding officer said they had caught a crate of drugs on one of the planes so they ceased it. The gang must have found out and made Cale pay for the drugs."

"His commanding officer also said that he had come clean about what he did yesterday. He had no other choice but to let him go. The gang must have found out. Probably used the torture to get some information out about how much he told his commanding officer," Kensi said. "His commanding officer told us he had told them everything. Including who he was dealing the weapons with. There is supposed to be a shipment of weapons coming through LA. Could be that the gang will try to grab them now that there contact is dead."

"Have Eric track down the shipment and Marisa and Sara will go in as drivers. We'll follow them to make sure everything's okay," Callen spoke and he disconnected.

Eric found the truck and Marisa and Sara followed the truck and stopped it.

"NCIS, come out for a sec," Marisa spoke showing her badge.

"What's this all about?" One of the drivers said.

"We have reason to believe that this truck will be hijacked today by the Reyes Locos."

"Yeah mean the gang Cale was supplying too."

"Yeah that's the one. So we need you to hand this shipment over to us. We'll make sure the shipment stays save."

"We can't let you do that, we have our orders to bring this truck to its destination."

"I'm afraid your orders have been evoked."

"By who?"

"By NCIS. This is our case. Call your boss if you have to but this is our case now."

The man called his boss.

"Alright, seems like we have no choice. But if this shipment gets in their hands it's your responsibility."

"We know."

Sara and Marisa had already changed themselves into Navy personal. They got into the truck and followed the route.

"We're right behind you," Callen spoke over the com. "Kensi and Deeks are a little in front of you."

"We see them," Marisa replied.

A little later they were stopped by some cars. Guys with guns got out.

"This is it. You ready?" Marisa told her mom.

"I was ready when you were still in diapers," Sara joked.

"Out of the car!" The man yelled.

Sara and Marisa got out of the car with their hands raised.

"Step aside from the car."

Marisa and Sara stepped aside. The guys quickly got into the truck and cars and drove off. Once the truck was out of sight Sara and Marisa were picked up by Callen and Sam. They had planned a tracking device in the weapons so they could track the weapons.

"Alright they stopped," Callen spoke when he saw that the red dot had stopped moving. "Eric, give the other NCIS agents, DEA and the LAPD the address and have them meet us there."

"Will do."

Callen drove to the location followed by Kensi and Deeks. They parked just around the corner. The others came up just behind them. Quickly everyone geared up and Callen told them the plan. Everyone took their positions. They were no guards outside the warehouse. Sara and Marisa took some agents and climbed the stairs on the side of the building. Kensi and Deeks took a group too and went to the back entrance. Callen and Sam took the other agents and went to the front door.

"On my count," Callen spoke and he counted down and everyone stormed the building.

Gunfire immediately erupted. The agents were firing back and ducking away. After what seemed like hours the gunfire stopped. Most of the gang was either dead or wounded. The agents went in and arrested everyone who was still breathing. They searched the place and found a whole lot of military grade weapons and drugs.

They wrapped up there and went back to the office.

"Good job everyone," Hetty greeted them as they walked in. "LAPD and DEA sent over their thanks for uncovering this gang."

"We're just doing our job Hetty," Callen answered.

The agents finished their reports before going home.

"See you guys tomorrow," Marisa said. Kensi, Deeks and Sam had already gone home.

"See ya," Callen and Sara replied and Marisa walked out the door.

"So how was your first day?" Callen asked.

"It's was fine. Just getting used to being out in the field again. But I like it."

"It's good to have you here. How about we go grab some dinner, my treat."

"Sure."

Callen and Sara packed up their stuff and went to a diner. They both ordered a burger and fries.

"It's good having you back in my life," Callen spoke. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. But I had my reasons for not coming here sooner."

"I understand. I just wished Marisa would've known you were alive. She thought you were dead all these years and so did I after Marisa told me."

"I know, but I just couldn't."

"We'll we are both glad you're here now. Maybe we can give our relationship a second change."

"I'd like that," Sara replied smiling. "So what did you do in all these years?"

"Well mostly I've been working. Lots of undercover ops. Spent some time in Russia when I was with the DEA. Just moved around a lot. About a year before I learned about Marisa I bought my own home. It wasn't until I learned about Marisa I finally bought some furniture."

"You didn't own any furniture before that?"

"Nope, I didn't see the need in that. But after I found out about Marisa I bought some furniture so she could come over to my place and we didn't have to sit on the floor. She's even got her own room at my place. She stayed with me after she got shot after her parents died."

"She got shot?"

"Yeah, she disappeared out of the hospital to go look for them." Sara chuckled hearing those words. "What's so funny?"

"She just reminds me a lot about you."

"Oh yeah, she definitely my daughter. I can see that. But I see a lot from you in here too. She's got you sweet personality and she looks like you too. I saw something familiar about her from the moment I met her but I just couldn't quite place it but after I found out that she was my daughter and who her mother was I recognized the look, it was yours."

"She's definitely our daughter. Not just in looks but in personality as well. I've not been around for long but I can see she's just as stubborn as you are."

"Oh yeah she is. Trust me we have had some discussions because of that."

"I'm sure you have. So what have you found out about your past?"

"It turns out Hetty knew my mother. She was CIA."

"CIA? Really?"

"Yeah she was and so was my grandfather. I remember I was born in Romania when we went there to track down the Comescu's."

"The Comescu's? I believe I've heard of them. A crime family."

"Yeah exactly. It turns out they had a vendetta against my family and they planned on killing everyone in my family. They killed my grandfather and my mother."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks, so Hetty went to Romania to convince them that I was dead so we went after them to rescue her. It was kind of a gang shooting but we managed to get Hetty out and we killed every Comescu in the building. One escape but we caught him about a year later in Hawaii."

"So it's over now?"

"Yes it is. As far as I know there are not any more Comescu's alive."

"Damn, a family fued. So you know about your mother now?"

"Yes, Hetty told me everything she knew about her. Her name was Clara and it turned out I had a sister. I found that out about a year before Hetty went to Romania."

"You had a sister? Where is she?"

"She was put into the system just like me. She was living in an orphanage and she snuck out with a friend at night. They went to some river, she slipped and she drowned."

"I'm sorry. You were in the system too?"

"Yes, 37 foster homes in total."

"37? Damn. That must have been hard for you."

"Some families were more pleasant than others but I turned out okay."

"Yes you did. You never told me this when we worked together."

"I didn't see the need to share my troubled past with you."

"I'm glad you did now," Sara told him as she grabbed his hand and smiled at him. Callen smiled back.

They ate their dinner and left.

"I really had a good time," Sara spoke.

"Me too. We should do this more often."

"I'd like that."

Sara stepped closer to Callen. Before they knew it they were kissing each other. All of a sudden they were pulled out of the kiss by two guys. Before they knew it they were knocked out cold and dragged into a van.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Warning. A bit of abuse in this chapter.**

* * *

Callen had managed to send the agents needs assistants alert just before they were knocked out. Marisa was sitting at home when she heard the alarm go off. She was shocked to see it was coming from Callen's phone. She quickly grabbed her car keys and went to the office.

"What do we know?" Marisa asked when she walked into OPS followed by Sam, Kensi and Deeks.

"The last signal we got from his cell was near a restaurant downtown," Eric informed them.

"Can you pull up footage from a camera?"

"Already did that," Eric replied as he put the footage from the camera up on the screen.

They saw Callen and Sara kissing before they were pulled apart, knocked out cold and dragged into the van.

"Kaleidoscope is already looking for the van, no hits yet."

"Anything on the kidnappers?" Sam asked.

"There's not a good angle of their faces on the camera."

"Check camera's in the area. Maybe they have spotted them," Marisa spoke before Sam did. "Can you trace his or Sara's cell?"

"No, both are turned off and the battery must have been removed."

"Keep looking for them. We'll go check out the restaurant. See if we can find something there," Marisa said and she walked out.

The others stood there a bit stunned. Marisa was definitely acting like the lead agent now. They were surprised how much she looked like Callen just now. A few seconds later they walked after her. Marisa rode with Sam to the restaurant.

"Don't worry Marisa, we'll find them. Callen and Sara are more them capable taking care of themselves," Sam tried to reassure her.

"I know. I just want to get my hands on the guys who did this. We just can't get a freaking day off around her. First me and my mom, now my mom and dad."

"We'll find them."

10 minutes later they were at the restaurant parking lot. They walked up to Callen's car. They searched around for clues but there weren't many. Kensi did find a set of tire tracks just behind Callen's car.

…..

Sara woke up. She noticed she was tied up to a chair. She looked around trying to find Callen. She saw Callen sitting a few feet away from her, also tied up to a chair. He was still unconscious.

"Callen," Sara spoke, trying to wake him up but he wasn't. She called his name a couple more times until Callen woke up. "Callen, are you okay?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Callen grunted as he tried to move. "You?"

"I'm good. Where are we?"

"I have no idea," Callen replied as he looked around.

They were in a small room without windows. They were both chained up to a chair

"Who were those people?"

"I don't know. I didn't get a good look at them, but I was able to send an alert out to the team so they will be looking for us as we speak. I'm sure Marisa will do her best to find us."

"What if that's what they want?"

"What do you mean?"

"That they want Marisa to find us so they can capture her too."

"Marisa is a very good agent and she will have backup. Don't worry, she'll be alright. She is more than capable to take care of herself."

…

30 minutes later Sam, Kensi, Deeks and Marisa walked back into OPS.

"Did you find anything?" Marisa asked.

"We looked at other cameras in the area and there was a clearer shot of our guys," Nell spoke as she put to pictures up on the screen. "Andrei and Dumitru Andrescu, both Romani. They work for this man." Nell put another picture on screen.

"Oh boy," Deeks said when he saw the picture.

"Alexandru Comescu," Marisa spoke.

"He must want revenge for his family," Kensi stated.

"Find out everything you can about these 3."

Eric's computer beeped.

"Looks like we have a hit on the van. Kaleidoscope picked it up at an address in Westchester," Eric spoke.

"That's the address of Andrei and Dumitru," Nell said.

"Send the address to our phones, we'll go check it out," Marisa spoke.

They weren't used to Marisa taken the lead, but since it were her parents who were taken they let her. They went to the armory to gear up and went to the address.

"Van's in the driveway," Kensi stated.

"The place looks deserted," Deeks said.

"Well, let's find out if someone is home," Marisa spoke and she got out of the car.

Kensi and Deeks took the back door and Sam and Marisa the front door. Sam kicked in the front door and Marisa went in first followed by Sam. They cleared every room.

"Clear," Marisa called.

"Clear," Sam, Kensi and Deeks called.

"They are not here," Sam spoke.

"Oh my god," Marisa spoke as she locked shocked at the wall. "Guys, over here," Marisa called from a small room in the back.

The others went to the room and were just as shocked as Marisa. On the wall were hanging pictures of Callen. Pictures from when he went to Romania, pictures of him and Sara, pictures of Marisa, pictures of his mom and his grandfather, even pictures of his father and sister.

"Damn, it's like the Callen family tree in here," Deeks stated.

"Bag everything," Sam spoke.

They bagged everything. Marisa found a laptop and a hard drive.

"I'll take that back for Eric."

"This is just freaky. Someone following them around," Deeks spoke.

"Well it's a Comescu. He's been after revenge for quite some time. I think he got the older pictures of his family."

"Still it's freaky, someone out there is following you."

"Yeah, that's why we're gonna find them and rescue my mom and dad."

…..

"We've gotta get out of here," Sara spoke. "Don't you have a bobby pin under your watch?"

"How do you know about that?" Callen asked astonished.

"Marisa told me, she wears one too."

"Smart girl."

"So do you have one or not?"

Callen tried to get the bobby pin. "It's not here, it must have fallen out when we were taken."

"Damn it."

"Don't worry. The team will get to us."

"How? They don't even know where we are?"

"Nell and Eric are very good at what they do. They'll find us. The team won't stop until they've found us."

A little later the door swung open and Alexandru stepped in.

"Well well, Agent Callen," Alexandru spoke with a thick Romani accent.

"What do you want with us?"

"I want revenge."

"Comescu," Callen spoke when he reached the conclusion. Callen was shocked to see him. He never expected another Comescu coming after him. He thought they had gotten rid of everyone.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my family."

One of his bodyguards punched Callen in his stomach causing Callen to grunt.

"Your family started this not mine. They had it coming."

"I don't care, you killed my family. So know I'm gonna kill you, first your girlfriend over here and then your daughter."

"You stay away from them," Callen spat.

"You're gonna watch them die. It will only be a manner of time before your daughter is here too."

"I swear to god. If you harm her I'll come after you. Not just me, but my entire team."

The bodyguard punched Callen some more, in his face and in his stomach. His eyebrow and his lip were bleeding.

"Stop it," Sara spat.

"Think you're tough huh," Alexandru spoke and motioned to the bodyguard.

The guy punched Sara now. Callen was fighting his restrains.

"Stop it, you stay away from her. If you wanna hit someone hit me!" Callen yelled.

Alexandru give him a wicked smile. Callen wanted to wipe that sick smile off his face.

"My team will find us and when they do, you're a dead man."

"Don't worry, I've got it covered."

The men left.

"You okay Sara?"

"Yeah I'm good. You?"

"I'm good too. Don't worry. I've been in tougher situations as this."

"Yeah, I guess we both have. This reminds me of the time we were captured when we were working the case in Mexico."

"Yeah, we barely made it out alive that time."

"Yeah we did. After we got out it was the first time I saw you as something else as just my partner."

"Yeah, it was the first time we kissed."

"Yeah it was. I hope we make it out of here alive."

"We will, don't worry. We're gonna be fine."

…

"Did you get anything off the laptop?" Marisa asked as she walked into the gadget room.

"Just some more surveillance photos of Callen, Sara and you. Nothing else that would suggest that he's behind this."

"He's behind it, I know. Why else would he have pictures of us? And he has motive to grab him."

"Ms. Mathews, a word in my office please," Hetty called. Marisa walked over to her office.

"What's up Hetty?"

"Did you have any idea that you were followed?"

"No, not at all. I never saw anyone following me or anyone suspicious around my house. They were careful about it and Callen or Sara never said anything about it either."

"I may have a location on Callen and Sara," Eric called as he came down the stairs.

Marisa walked over to the bullpen.

"What have you got Eric?" Sam asked.

"I checked cameras near Andrescu's house and I caught them leaving. I tracked the car with kaleidoscope to a warehouse in Santa Monica. The address is on your phones."

"Are Callen and Sara there?" Marisa asked.

"Not sure. Traffics cams haven't spotted them. But not all parts of the building are covered with cameras."

"Good work Eric."

They geared up and drove to the address.

"The car is still here," Sam stated.

They searched the entire warehouse from top to bottom but they didn't find Callen or Sara, or anything else for that matter.

"This just doesn't make sense. Why drive here and leave your car here?" Kensi wondered.

"There's no sign that Callen and Sara have been here," Deeks spoke.

"Something doesn't feel right about this. If the Comescu's have Callen they would have been more careful. It wouldn't be this easy to find them, so why leave the car here. I'm sure they knew we would find it," Marisa reasoned.

"Maybe he's just not that smart."

"Or maybe this is a set up."

Just as Marisa said that they heard some noise behind them. Comescu's guys came in with guns pointed at them. The agents quickly ducked behind what was closest to them just before bullets started flying. They shot back at them. Marisa saw one of the guys making a run for it.

"Sam, cover me, we've got a runner."

Sam covered her as Marisa ran after him.

"Federal agent! Stop!"

The guy ran around the corner. Marisa followed him. When she got around the corner she didn't see him anymore. Carefully, and with her gun raised, she walked further. Suddenly Andrei came out behind her and grabbed her from behind.

"Andrei, să mergem[let's go]," Dumitru yelled from the car.

Dumitru had used chloroform to knock Marisa out. He pulled her over to the car and put her in the backseat and got in the front seat. He just put Marisa in the car when Sam came around the corner. Sam saw Marisa lying unconscious on the back seat. The car drove off. Sam ran after it and tried to shoot it. Kensi and Deeks heard the shots and came after Sam. The guys in the warehouse were dead.

"What happened, Sam?" Kensi asked.

"They've got Marisa. Eric's already tracking the car."

"Marisa was right, this was a set-up. They wanted her too," Deeks stated.

…..

Marisa woke up when they pulled up to another warehouse. Andrei and Dumitru pulled her out of the car and pushed her inside.

"What do you want with me?"

"We wanted to make our little family complete," Andrei told her with a Romanian accent as he opened the door to the room where Callen and Sara were in.

Callen and Sara looked up as the door opened and saw Marisa.

"Marisa," Sara said worried.

"Mom? Dad?" Marisa spoke when she saw Callen and Sara.

They threw her in the room and chained her up to the wall.

"Are you okay Marisa?" Callen asked.

"She'll be just fine Agent Callen, for now anyway. But you're gonna watch as we slowly kill her and then you're lovely girlfriend. And when that's all over we're slowly gonna kill you."

"You son of a bitch. You won't get away with this. My team will find us."

"Maybe they will. But they are down three agents. That makes them weak."

"You don't know my team. They'll do anything to get us back."

"I'm counting on it. After I'm done with you three, I'm gonna kill the others of your team."

Callen wanted to punch him so badly but he was chained up to a chair. He started fighting his restrains.

"You can't get me Agent Callen. No one will come and save you, well at least in time. You three will be dead by the time they will be here."

"You're messing with the wrong people."

While laughing Alexandru walked out of the room.

"Are you alright, Marisa?"

"Yeah I'm good, dad. Are you and mom okay?"

"We're fine. How did you get here?"

"Eric tracked their car to a warehouse. We went to check it out but it was a set up. They used it to get me. But don't worry. The others will come for us. What do they want with us?"

"They want to kill me, after I've watched them kill you and Sara."

"We've gotta get out of here."

"How? We're chained up and we don't have any guns."

"Don't you have a bobby pin under your watch?"

"I did, but it must have fallen out during the struggle. Do you still have yours?"

Marisa tried to get under her watch. While she was doing that the door opened and Andrei and Dumitru stepped in. Marisa stopped trying to get the bobby pin as they walked up to her. Dumitru opened her cuffs while Andrei held her down. Andrei and Dumitru pushed her out of the room.

"Where are you taking her?" Callen spat out while fighting his restrains.

"Don't hurt her," Sara spoke.

"Oh we will hurt her," Alexandru spoke as he walked into the room with some video equipment. "And you're gonna watch."

"You sick son of a bitch," Callen spat.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." He walked out.

Andrei and Dumitru put Marisa in a different room and put her down on the table and cuffed her to the table. Marisa tried to fight them as best as she could but Andrei and Dumitru were just too strong for her.

"What are they doing to her?" Sara asked as she watched the screen.

"I don't know. Damn it, we've gotta get out of here."

Sara and Callen tried to get out of their restrains but it wasn't working.

Marisa lay there on the table, terrified of what was going to happen.

"You know, you're a very beautiful young woman. Almost too beautiful to kill," Andrei spoke.

Marisa spat at him causing Andrei to strike her in the face. Chills went down her spine as Andrei moved his hand down her face and down her body.

"What do you say Dumitru, should we have some fun with her first?"

"I don't see know harm in that. Punish her first before we kill her and let her parents watch."

Marisa wondered what they were going to do to her as they stepped closer. Andrei moved his hands over her body until her reached her pants. He opened the button and undid the zipper and shoved the pants down her body.

"Oh god, he's not gonna rape her is he?" Sara said worried.

"Damn it," Callen cursed, using every bit of his strength to get out of the cuffs but it just wasn't working. There was no way he could get to Marisa to stop them.

Marisa tried to fight them as best as she could. But she couldn't use her arms or legs. Dumitru hit her in the face a couple of times until she stopped fighting. Andrei pulled her panties of her body while Dumitru opened her blouse and pulled her bra down.

Callen and Sara couldn't watch as Andrei proceeded. Marisa felt him positioning himself between her. And a little later she felt him slide inside of her. It hurt a lot, but Andrei didn't care. Marisa screamed out as he continued to rape her. As if this wasn't bad enough Dumitru grabbed her face and pushed himself into her mouth. Marisa was gagging as he moved in and out of her mouth. It hurt so badly. She bit down on him, causing Dumitru to scream.

"You little bitch."

He punched her in the face and continued with his actions. Callen and Sara tried not to watch it but they still hurt her screams.

"How does that feel sweetie? Doesn't that feel good?" Andrei spoke to her.

For Marisa it lasted longer than the 15 minutes it actually lasted. She lay there shaking as Andrei and Dumitru dressed her again. Marisa was completely numb at this point. She barely registered it when Andrei and Dumitru undid the cuffs and carried her back to Callen and Sara and they chained her back up on the wall.

"You sick son of a bitch," Callen and Sara spat at them.

"Did you enough the show Agent Callen?" Alexandru asked with a sick grin. "I hope you did, cus now you're gonna watch that pretty girlfriend of yours."

"Leave her alone. Do what you want with me but leave them alone."

"You don't get it Agent Callen. This is what we want to do to you."

Alexandru gave him a sick smile as Dumitru and Andrei took Sara out of the room. Callen watched and saw them put Sara on the table just like Marisa.

"Marisa, honey, are you okay?" Marisa was crying. "Marisa, sweetie, it's gonna be alright. Do you think you can try to get the bobby pin?" Marisa didn't say anything. "Please sweetie, just try. Marisa, look at me." Marisa looked up at him. "It will be alright sweetie, I promise. These men will pay for what they did. But right now I need you to fight. So can you please try to get the bobby pin?"

Marisa nodded. A little later she pulled the bobby pin out and started opening her cuffs. She could hardly stand so she crawled over to Callen and she opened Callen's cuffs. Callen picked her up and held her. They heard Sara's screams in the background. Callen couldn't look at the screen.

"It'll be okay sweetie, this will soon be over. I promise."

Callen got up and tried to open the door.

"Damn it. The door can't be opened for this side."

Suddenly they heard the handle being turned. Quickly they sat back in their positions pretending to be cuffed. They watched as Sara was brought into the room. Alexandru stood in the door with the sick smile on his face.

"Did you enjoy the shows Agent Callen?"

"You're gonna pay for this."

"How? You can't do anything. You're chained up."

"That's where you're wrong."

Before Alexandru knew it Callen launch himself at him, knocking him over. Marisa and Sara quickly got and punched the two guards in their guts. Momentarily they had forgotten about the rape. Their bodies were running on adrenaline. They punched the guards and Alexandru until they were lying beaten on the ground. They made a run for their guns. They got them just in time before they bodyguards started shooting at them.

They quickly duck behind some crates and fired back at them.

"Damn it, I'm out," Marisa yelled. Marisa saw her phone lying on the table. "Dad, cover me, I'm gonna grab my phone."

Callen and Sara covered Marisa as she went for her phone. She made it back just in time to avoid a bullet. She quickly sent a text off to Eric.

The others were in OPS when Eric got the message.

"Guys, I've got message from Marisa." Eric read the message. "Heavy gunfire, need assistance."

"Eric, track down where that signal came from," Sam ordered.

"Already on it."

A little later Eric got the address and sent it to their phones. They others geared up and went to help Callen, Sara and Marisa. Eric sent a text to Marisa.

"They are on their way," Marisa told Callen and Sara once she read the text.

"Good, cus I'm almost out too," Sara spoke. "How about you, Callen?"

"I'm almost out too."

"You can't hide forever," Alexandru spoke.

"I hope they get her soon, we can't hold on much longer," Sara said.

"They'll be here soon," Callen told her. He hoped it was true.

"Aaah," Sara's voice sounded across the room.

"Sara, you okay?" Callen asked concerned.

"I've been shot."

"Where?"

Sara removed her hand. Callen saw she was shot in the abdomen. It was bleeding pretty badly.

"Just keep pressure on it."

"Dad, what's going on? Is mom okay?"

"She's been shot. Here take my gun."

Marisa grabbed Callen's gun and shot back at them when she had the change.

"Damn it, I'm out of bullets."

"You might as well give yourself up. You've got nowhere to go," Alexandru spoke.

"You better run, the others will be here shortly."

"I think we'll take our chances. We got enough firepower here to take them out."

Marisa saw a box standing a couple feet from her. It looked like there were guns in that box. She made a run for the box. She was right. There were guns in the box. She took two riffles out. She turned around to go back to Callen and Sara when she was shot in the chest and fell down.

"Marisa," Callen yelled and he carefully made his way over to her.

Just as he reached her he was shot too. Callen, Sara and Marisa lay there on the floor bleeding out. There was nothing they could do but hope that the others would come soon.


End file.
